Ruleta
by Ahiru-san
Summary: ¡Ya estoy harto de que escriban fanfiction sobre todos los demás Niños Elegidos! Es como si yo fuera el personaje menos importante de la serie, ¡pero les demostraré que incluso un aburrido como yo tiene una historia interesante que contar! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Soy Kido Jou y, a continuación, conocerán la historia de mi primer amor!
1. La primera 'cita'

Hi, hiiiii!

Qué es esto? Pues una historia que apareció en mi cabeza de un momento a otro~

Hace un par de semanas estaba de vacaciones en casa de mi abuela y me dije "debería hacer un fic de Adventure", pero no se me ocurría nada... hasta que esta idea divina descendió del cielo como un ángel (ok, no) y pensé que sería un desperdicio no hacer una historia con eso! xD

Además, últimamente me puse a pensar en la poca atención que TODOS le prestan a Jou (hablo tanto del fandom como de la serie). No entiendo cómo es posible, si es un chico tan adorable (me recuerda a Canadá de Hetalia xD), pero nadie le hace caso, y eso me indigna! Así que le dedico esta historia a uno de los personajes más nobles de Digimon!

**Advertencia:** Más adelante se encontrarán con... esto... no sé si llamarlo _crack pairing_, pero supongo que comprenden la idea xD Si no les gustan las parejas poco comunes, ya están advertidos.

* * *

¿Alguna vez han oído una frase que dice "la vida da muchas vueltas"?

Pues yo no conocía su verdadero significado hasta que tuve mi primera novia.

Ella era alegre, divertida y espontánea; una muchacha que conozco hace mucho tiempo y, sin embargo, nunca antes pensé que podríamos llegar a enamorarnos.

Pero supongo que sería aburrido resumir mi experiencia en unas pocas líneas, así que me encargaré de relatarles todo desde el principio.

De sobra está decir que esta historia no es solo mía, sino también de los otros Niños Elegidos y de la chica que se convirtió en mi novia. A todos ellos los conocí un poco más a raíz de un evento bastante ridículo, lo que me ayudó a comprender por qué eran de la forma que eran y no de otra, entre muchas otras cosas.

Todo comenzó el día que Koushiro se me acercó con aire preocupado. Estábamos en pleno invierno y no hacían más de cinco grados centígrados en el exterior, por lo que, antes de toparme con él, había aprovechado de comprar un café con leche en la cafetería de la escuela.

—Jou —pronunció dubitativo—, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté ingenuamente, pensando que se trataría de algo relacionado con una asignatura. Tomé un sorbo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Koushiro y yo asistíamos a la misma preparatoria y nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos. Me sentía feliz cuando pensaba que, a pesar de que él era una de las personas más reservadas que conozco, yo le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para que se me acercara de vez en cuando y me comentara sus preocupaciones.

Atravesamos la entrada principal de la escuela y salimos a la calle. Mi amigo miró en todas direcciones antes de formular su pregunta en voz baja:

—Jou, ¿no te alarma que seamos los únicos Niños Elegidos que nunca han tenido pareja?

Al oír aquello me sobresalté y casi escupí mi café. Él no solía ser tan directo, y mucho menos hablar de esas cosas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamé, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara el volumen de mi voz.

—Es que… ya sabes: Yamato estuvo con Sora hace unos años, pero ella ahora es la novia de Taichi; Hikari y Takeru están saliendo juntos, y Mimi me contó hace poco en un correo electrónico que tiene un novio llamado Michael.

Lo observé perplejo. A pesar de que ya estaba enterado de todo —menos del nuevo novio de Mimi, con quien había perdido el contacto dado que ella seguía viviendo en Nueva York—, nunca me había parado a pensar en ello. Y es que todos, menos Mimi, habían escogido como pareja a un viejo compañero de aventuras. Yo nunca me sentí atraído por alguna de las chicas, y supongo que Koushiro tampoco. Tal vez era por eso que seguíamos solteros, o tal vez no.

Entonces, recordé que había alguien más aparte de nosotros que nunca había tenido novia.

—Hablas solo de los primeros ocho que viajamos a la Isla File, ¿no es así? ¿De los que estuvimos en el incidente del primero de agosto?

—… Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque hay otro Niño Elegido que no ha tenido pareja. No que yo sepa —agregué, temiendo estar equivocado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Koushiro mientras fruncía el entrecejo, al parecer, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Daisuke.

—¡Pero él se esfuerza! —argumentó el pelirrojo— Y es menor que nosotros, en su caso no es tan extraño como en el nuestro.

Aquel comentario no me hizo sentir nada bien, pero no pude reprochárselo a Koushiro porque tenía toda la razón: él tenía dieciséis años, y yo, dieciocho. El año entrante me tocaría ingresar a la Universidad, y el no haber tenido una sola novia en toda mi vida no era algo que me llenase de orgullo, precisamente.

—Si me comentas esto es porque ya has pensado en algo —inquirí—, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno, tampoco es que haya desarrollado un plan intrincado —explicó—, pero ambos sabemos que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y ahora que mencionas a Daisuke, creo que tres cabezas pensarán aún mejor que dos.

Medité por un momento sus palabras hasta que comprendí lo que estaba tratando de decir, y le enseñé una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

* * *

—… Y por eso te llamé —concluyó Koushiro.

—¿Insinúas que soy un perdedor que necesita ayuda para conseguir novia? —preguntó el muchacho de cabellos alborotados con aire ofendido.

—No seas tan orgulloso, Daisuke —dijo Iori—. Ellos contactaron contigo porque se encuentran en tu misma situación.

—¿Y a ti quién te invitó, enano?

—Seré menor que tú, pero ya he tenido dos novias —le espetó.

Noté que aquel comentario le había sentado fatal a Daisuke, casi como una patada en el estómago.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —chilló, evidentemente dolido.

—Entonces cuida tus palabras —pidió el muchacho con su rostro impávido—. Si estoy aquí es porque me gustaría ayudarles a pensar en algo.

Koushiro y yo nos habíamos reunido con ellos en una cafetería cercana a nuestra escuela dado que hacía demasiado frío como para que charláramos en el exterior.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes ayudarnos, Iori? —pregunté. El pequeño tenía la misma edad que yo cuando comencé mi aventura en el Mundo Digital y, sin embargo, ya había estado con dos chicas.

"_Los niños de hoy son tan diferentes a los de antes _—pensé.

Justo cuando Iori pensaba responder a mi pregunta, Daisuke objetó:

—¡Yo no necesito ayuda! ¡El otro día fui a una fiesta y coqueteé con muchas chicas!

—Pero ninguna te hizo caso —pronunció el chico de ojos verdes, entornando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, dejando a Daisuke sin argumentos ni razones para continuar protestando— ¿no es así?

—… Así es —reconoció con tristeza.

—Tú nunca te rindes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Koushiro con una risa nerviosa mientras observaba al abatido Daisuke.

—¡Es que me da vergüenza recibir ayuda de un niño de doce años! —confesó.

Para ser sincero, yo tampoco ponía las manos en el fuego por Iori, ya que seguía siendo un niño y sus consejos no me servirían tanto como los de otro chico de mi edad, pero nunca me sentí capaz de pedir ayuda a nadie anteriormente, y si el pequeño Iori pensaba que podía ayudarnos, primero era necesario escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Solo soy dos años menor que tú —rebatió Iori—, no deberías darle tanta importancia.

—Entonces ¿qué creen que deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Koushiro mientras nos observaba a todos.

—¿Por qué no piden ayuda a las chicas? —propuso el menor— Ellas suelen dar buenos consejos y entienden más de estas cosas que nosotros.

—¡De eso ni hablar! —soltó Koushiro— ¡En cuanto lo haga, estoy seguro de que pensarán que me gusta alguien y no me dejarán en paz!

Mientras observaba la exagerada reacción de Koushiro imaginé a Sora, Hikari y Miyako con miradas sicópatas, acribillándonos a preguntas. La verdad, no era grato siquiera pensar en ello.

—Entonces deberías dejarles en claro que no te gusta nadie —dijo Iori, y pensé que le había dado la respuesta más lógica posible.

—Es probable que no me crean.

—Bueno, entonces podrían buscar una cita por Internet —fue la nueva propuesta del menor.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Daisuke.

—El otro día vi en la televisión que muchas parejas se conocen así —explicó—. También existen páginas creadas para adolescentes que muestran una serie de instrucciones y precauciones que se deben tomar al tener una cita con alguien que no conoces en persona.

—¿Qué clase de instrucciones? —pregunté.

—Cosas como… que siempre es recomendable reunirse con alguien en un lugar público y no en una casa… y otras cosas que no recuerdo.

—¿Hay una opción para buscar citas a ciegas? —inquirió Daisuke.

—Sí, aunque no creo que sea muy seguro…

—Es un método algo arriesgado, pero podría funcionar —comenté.

—¡Eso es! —anunció triunfante el chico de cabellos alborotados mientras se ponía de pie con los puños en alto, causando que los demás clientes lo observaran extrañados— ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundooooo! —sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

—¡¿DAISUKE?!

—¡¿JUN?!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍIII?! —chillaron al unísono tan perplejos como escandalizados. Las demás personas que se encontraban en el local voltearon para mirarlos con ojos de plato.

—No puede ser —musitó Koushiro mientras se cubría la frente con la palma de la mano y cerraba los ojos.

—¡Definitivamente, esta fue la peor idea del mundo! —declaró Daisuke.

Motomiya Jun no era la única que se encontraba allí: también estaba su mejor amiga, Inoue Momoe, y la hermana menor de ésta, Miyako.

En ese momento pensé: ¿por qué habiendo tantas personas en el mundo tenía que tocarnos precisamente con ellas?

¡Oh, claro! Se preguntarán por qué estábamos todos tan perplejos. Pues Daisuke propuso que asistiéramos a una cita grupal a ciegas —una idea descabellada, pero no me negué porque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo resultaría—. Colocamos nuestros datos en la página, pero como todos éramos principiantes en esto de las citas por Internet, olvidamos especificar la edad de las chicas con las que queríamos salir. De esta forma, nos encontramos en aquella fuente de sodas con dos chicas universitarias —Jun y la hermana de Miyako—, ya que ellas también entraban en la categoría de "estudiantes".

—¡No puedo creerlo! —pronunció Jun— ¡No solo me encuentro contigo, sino que tus dos amigos son menores que yo! —se quejó mientras nos observaba a Koushiro y a mí— ¡No hay manera de que pueda tener una cita con uno de ellos!

—Pero Jun, a ti te gustó —trató de objetar Daisuke, pero recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana que lo silenció de inmediato.

—Es verdad que él era menor que Jun-san —asintió Koushiro, pero también se vio obligado a cerrar la boca al recibir la misma mirada que Jun le había dirigido segundos antes a Daisuke.

—Veo que ninguno de nosotros sabía muy bien cómo buscar una cita en la página —comenté con una risa nerviosa. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Cuando observé a Miyako y a su hermana mayor me di cuenta de que ambas parecían tan incómodas como yo; de hecho, ninguna de ellas había dicho una sola palabra hasta el momento. Jun, por su parte, parecía más escandalizada que incómoda.

—¡A este paso me quedaré soltera de por vida! —se quejó la chica del cabello alborotado mientras Momoe colocaba una mano en su hombro y trataba de consolarla— ¡Soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta!

—¡No te quejes! —le espetó su hermano— ¡Al menos has tenido novio!

Al oír esto último, los ojos de Jun se tornaron vidriosos; entonces comprendí que Daisuke había dicho algo que no debía.

—¡El que tú seas más fracasado que yo no me consuela! —le espetó antes de echarse a llorar. Momoe la abrazó mientras se mordía el labio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Daisuke— ¡Solo estaba tratando de animarte! —se defendió, aunque parecía confuso por la reacción de Jun.

—Esto —comenzó a decir Koushiro, alzando el tono de su voz para hacerse oír por sobre el llanto de Jun—… ¿qué les parece si nos olvidamos de todo y pedimos algo? ¡Seguro que están hambrientas, chicas! —propuso con nerviosismo.

—¡Sí, por favor! —rogó Miyako, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos a aquel lugar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Daisuke, Koushiro, Miyako y yo nos reunimos en casa del primero, más que nada para reírnos del estrepitoso fracaso de nuestra "cita a ciegas". Habíamos tomado asiento sobre la moqueta y sacábamos galletas y nachos de unos cuencos ubicados en medio de todos nosotros.

—Yo sé que tuviste una apasionada noche de incesto al llegar aquí, Daisuke —bromeó Miyako mientras se cubría la boca con la punta de los dedos y alzaba las cejas.

—¡Qué asco, Miyako! —escupió el aludido— ¡Seguro que tú fuiste a casa de Iori y sí que tuviste una apasionante noche con él!

—¡Daisuke, eso es asqueroso! —chilló— ¡Iori solo tiene doce años!

—¡Tú empezaste!

Y ambos comenzaron a chillar y discutir, como solían hacer cada vez que pasaban más de diez minutos juntos. Koushiro y yo reímos.

—Bueno, no todo fue tan malo —opiné—: a ustedes no los había visto en meses, chicos —me dirigí a Miyako y Daisuke, quienes habían dejado de discutir entre ellos para escucharme—. Me alegra saber que se encuentran bien.

—Es cierto —asintió la chica de anteojos mientras me miraba—… no he sabido nada de ti últimamente, Jou —sonrió— ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

—Bien —contesté con cierta incomodidad. No me gustaba hablar de la escuela en reuniones de amigos, precisamente porque éstas eran las instancias ideales para olvidarme por un momento de los deberes.

—¿Es cierto que estudiarás medicina? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Sí, es lo que siempre he querido hacer —respondí por cortesía, ya que lo único que quería en ese preciso instante era hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera yo mismo— ¿Y a ustedes cómo les ha ido en la escuela?

—Pues ya saben cómo soy —dijo el trigueño—: no me ha ido estupendamente, pero tampoco me quejo.

—Me pregunto cuándo te tomarás en serio los estudios —comentó Miyako.

—¡Bah! ¡Seguro que no te va mucho mejor que a mí! —se defendió.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja— ¡Pues déjame decirte que soy la mejor de mi clase en matemáticas y la segunda mejor en ciencias!

—¿De verdad? —pronunció Koushiro con genuina admiración.

—¡Eso es genial, Miyako! —la felicité.

—¡Pero me han dicho que en la clase de labores domésticas eres un desastre! —soltó Daisuke.

La radiante sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Miyako se esfumó. Bajó la mirada, dejando su rostro escondido detrás de sus largos cabellos color violeta.

—Eso te lo dijo Ogata, ¿verdad? Esa maldita chismosa —pronunció indignada, apretando los puños.

Cuando noté que Miyako se había molestado de verdad, pensé en cambiar de tema otra vez:

—¡Daisuke! ¡Acabo de recordar algo!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que Jun había tenido novio, ¿o me equivoco?

—Pues… sí, tuvo uno —contó el hermano menor—, pero terminaron el mes pasado. Creo —añadió.

—¡Por eso la hiciste llorar! —se quejó Miyako mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro— ¡Daisuke, eres un insensible!

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

En ese momento me di cuenta de que cada tema que yo proponía derivaba en una discusión entre ambos. A pesar de que ya todos estábamos acostumbrados a sus discusiones, ahora parecían estar más propensos a pelear que de costumbre. Tampoco pude ignorar el hecho de que el humor de Miyako había cambiado radicalmente, pero ya no sabía qué tema proponer para aligerar el ambiente.

—Chicos, creo que deberíamos hablar de algo más agradable —los interrumpió Koushiro—. Ahora comprendo por qué Jun estaba buscando novio. Es una lástima, pero creo que no es correcto culpar a nadie. Es natural que Jun esté más susceptible.

Al oír esto, la chica de anteojos frunció los labios y guardó silencio con la mirada puesta en el piso.

—Sí, son cosas que pasan —asintió Daisuke con seriedad.

* * *

Cuando Miyako dijo que debía regresar a su casa, me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta la parada del bus. Koushiro se había marchado una hora antes porque, según contó, tenía que avanzar con un proyecto del club de informática, mientras que Daisuke se vio obligado a ayudar a su familia con un imprevisto. Dadas las circunstancias, no me sentí capaz de dejarla sola, ya que había oscurecido y la zona en la que vivía Daisuke se había vuelto algo insegura para circular de noche. De esta manera, aproveché de marcharme yo también. Ambos nos despedimos de Daisuke y su familia y descendimos en silencio por las escaleras del edificio.

—Miyako, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Estás más callada de lo normal.

—¡Ah! Esto —bajó la mirada—… no es nada.

A pesar de que no la conocía demasiado, sabía perfectamente que ella solía hablar hasta por los codos.

—Oye, Jou —dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—… ¿Koushiro te ha dicho algo sobre mí?

—No que yo recuerde —respondí mientras la observaba con extrañeza. ¿Por qué querría saber eso?

—Eso pensé —dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y jugaba con sus pulgares. Pude divisar una sonrisa que se dibujó fugazmente en sus labios. Parecía nerviosa, aunque no podía estar seguro de ello porque no la conocía lo suficiente.

Llegamos al paradero y el bus que debía tomar Miyako no tardó en pasar. Me despedí de ella sacudiendo mi mano y ella me dedicó una sonrisa que parecía menos sincera de lo habitual.

En ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento. Definitivamente, Miyako estaba escondiendo algo, y no parecía ser nada bueno.

* * *

Ha llegado la hora de las aclaraciones!

En primer lugar, las actitudes OoC de Miyako y Koushiro tienen una explicación. Cuál? Pues lo sabrán más adelante, MUEJEJE!

En segundo lugar, Daisuke vive en un departamento, al igual que la gran mayoría de los personajes de Adventure y 02. Aclaro esto por si a alguien le extrañó leer las palabras "edificio" y "escaleras".

En tercer lugar, la historia se llama así porque el amor es azaroso. Y sí, más adelante entenderán qué tan azaroso es xD DOBLE MUEJEJE!

Por último, sé que Jou no hizo mucho en este capítulo, pero se debe a que es introductorio. Los que vaya subiendo de ahora en adelante se centrarán más en él y en sus pensamientos, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de lado las historias de los demás personajes.

Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic. Me haría muy feliz que lo siguieran leyendo *-*


	2. Las primeras confesiones

Antes que nada, preveo que este será un fic bipolar donde verán capítulos repletos de humor y otros mucho más serios. Espero que esos cambios tan repentinos no les molesten.

También tengo que aclarar que los pensamientos de Jou y su forma de ver las cosas son muy diferentes a los míos. Tuve que exprimir mi empatía al máximo para ponerme en los zapatos del personaje y, más encima, relatar la historia en primera persona. Sí, es todo un reto para mí, ¿pero qué sería la vida si no nos propusiéramos alguno de vez en cuando, por más pequeño que sea?

**Nota:** Lo que trataron de decir Daisuke y Koushiro en el capítulo anterior era que a Jun le había gustado Yamato, pero Jun se molestó y los fulminó con la mirada xD! Recuerden, lectores: las miradas asesinas son poderosas!

Ok, no los distraigo más.

A leer!

* * *

¿Recuerdan que dije que todo había comenzado con un evento bastante ridículo? Pues sí, ese evento fue la supuesta cita a ciegas, un rotundo fracaso que aún nos hace reír a carcajadas al recordarlo. A raíz de aquel insólito encuentro retomé el contacto con Daisuke y Miyako, quienes siempre fueron "los amigos de mis amigos". Pero todo cambió cuando los conocí un poco más.

Eso mismo ocurrió con Koushiro: antes solo éramos compañeros de aventuras, pero nunca habíamos sido muy cercanos. Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor cuando él ingresó a la misma escuela que yo. Después de un año y medio nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos.

Una vez, Koushiro me dijo que le resultaba más fácil hablar conmigo que con otras personas, y que confiaba más en mí para contarme sus preocupaciones porque yo sabía escuchar con atención y guardar secretos.

—Taichi también es un buen amigo, pero siempre le ha gustado más hablar que escuchar —explicó en aquella ocasión—. No digo que esté mal ni que me desagrade esa parte de él, sino que hay personas que son mejores hablando que escuchando. Siempre me dediqué a escuchar a todo el mundo porque pensaba que a nadie podría interesarle lo que yo tenía que decir —hizo una pausa y me sonrió—… hasta que tuve la oportunidad de conocerte bien, Jou. Eres un gran amigo.

Me hacía feliz que Koushiro confiara en mí lo suficiente como para pedirme consejos, pero me molestaba conmigo mismo cuando no era capaz de darle una respuesta de utilidad. Sé lo mucho que le cuesta abrirse a los demás, y pensar que gastaba sus palabras en vano conmigo me hacía sentir como un completo inútil.

De esa misma forma me sentí cuando supe lo de Miyako.

—¿Sabes? —comenté mientras engullíamos nuestros almuerzos en el patio de la escuela— Miyako preguntó por ti el otro día.

Mi amigo, quien se encontraba saboreando una hamburguesa de tofu, dejó de masticar por unos segundos. Entonces, tragó y pronunció con repentina seriedad:

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Esto… preguntó si me habías hablado de ella… o algo así.

Él bajó la mirada y entornó los ojos.

—Lo siento, Jou —pronunció de pronto.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, sorprendido. No entendía por qué se estaba disculpando.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te lo contaré después de clases. Pronto acabará el receso y es una larga historia.

* * *

Habiendo salido de la escuela decidimos ir a su casa, dado que el frío del invierno se sentía por todas partes y estaríamos mucho más cómodos en un ambiente tibio y cerrado.

La señora Izumi nos recibió con amabilidad. Poco después de que llegamos preparó unos pequeños emparedados de atún con mayonesa que llevamos a la habitación de Koushiro. Tentomon estaba dentro, pero su compañero le pidió amablemente que nos dejara solos.

Cuando mi amigo cerró la puerta lo noté muy tenso.

—No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres —dije.

—No puedo arrepentirme a estas alturas. Ya estamos aquí —desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño—. Tampoco sería justo dejarte con la duda.

Tomé asiento en su silla de oficina, una de esas giratorias que tienen ruedas, mientras que él se sentó a los pies de su cama. Koushiro apoyó los brazos en sus muslos y entrelazó sus dedos con la vista puesta en el suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada, dijo:

—Me resulta incómodo y hasta difícil hablar de esto, pero necesito decírselo a alguien.

—¿Es un asunto muy grave?

—No, pero es complicado.

—No me asustes, Koushiro.

—Lo siento —rió nervioso—. Lo que pasa es que —hizo una pausa—… Miyako se me declaró.

Al oír esto tardé en comprenderlo. ¿Miyako? ¿Estaba hablando de _esa_ Miyako? ¿Esa que tenía el cabello violeta y usaba anteojos?

—¿… Qué?

—Sé que suena extraño, pero…

—No —lo interrumpí—, no suena extraño —aclaré—. Solo estoy sorprendido —tomé mi mentón entre mis dedos, aún sin salir de mi estupefacción, y pensé en sus palabras— ¿Cuándo se te declaró?

—Hace un par de semanas, y no habíamos hablado desde entonces… hasta que nos encontramos en la fuente de sodas.

—Debió de ser incómodo. Bueno, más de lo que resultó para los demás.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—¿Por qué dejaron de hablar?

—No me sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara después de haberla rechazado. Ni siquiera me atrevía a enviarle un correo electrónico. Ya no sabía cómo acercarme a ella ni qué decirle. Fue bastante estúpido, en realidad —confesó con una media sonrisa—. Después de lo que ocurrió en la cita frustrada, hemos vuelto a hablar como antes. No sé qué era lo que tanto me preocupaba. Miyako es mi amiga y eso no debería cambiar.

Cerré los ojos por un momento. Había algo que no calzaba.

—Miyako siempre te ha admirado, y tanto a ti como a ella les gusta la tecnología; ambos son inteligentes… ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

Koushiro revolvió sus cabellos pelirrojos como si eso le ayudase a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No puedo decirlo.

Su respuesta me dejó sin palabras. Ya me había contado lo principal, ¿por qué querría ocultarme el resto?

Al observar mi rostro pasmado, Koushiro se apresuró a explicarse:

—Es complicado, ya te lo dije. Aún no me siento capaz de contárselo a alguien. No me malinterpretes: confío en ti y sé que no eres la clase de persona que se burla de otros, pero todo esto me ha hecho ver lo idiota que soy y no quiero que nadie más me lo reproche.

—No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo.

—Sí debo —aseveró—. No solo le he hecho daño a Miyako, sino también a mí mismo.

¿Cómo? Pero él había decidido rechazarla. ¿Acaso le gustaba y no se atrevía a estar con ella? Pero eso no tenía sentido, ya que él mismo me había pedido ayuda porque quería encontrar una novia. De ser así, ¿qué tenía de malo Miyako? Aunque Koushiro la conociera mejor que yo, sé que ella no podía ser tan terrible… ¿o sí?

—Prefiero contarte toda la verdad que responderte con una verdad a medias —explicó—. Solo necesito tiempo —suspiró—. Lo siento.

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo —le dije.

—Gracias —respondió casi en un susurro—. Y pensar que te hice venir hasta aquí…

—Los amigos no están para exigirte cosas que no puedas hacer —lo tranquilicé.

Finalmente, Koushiro y yo concluimos que el asunto con Miyako había terminado de la mejor manera posible y que solo quedaba esperar a ver cómo avanzaba todo. En el mejor de los casos, Miyako terminaría enamorándose de otro chico y Koushiro conseguiría la novia que estaba buscando.

Después de eso, nos dedicamos a engullir los bocadillos que había preparado la madre de Koushiro, a navegar por Internet y a charlar con Tentomon.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo" fueron las palabras que me dedicó Koushiro poco antes de marcharme de allí. Supongo que estaba feliz de haber podido contarle a alguien lo mal que se sentía, pero no hice nada especial por él y eso me molestaba.

No podía negar que sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué lo había llevado a rechazar a Miyako, pero no iba a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Siempre he querido serle útil a alguien, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de darle un consejo decente a Koushiro. A veces quisiera saber más cosas, dar mejores consejos, pero sé que ahora mismo no puedo hacer más de lo que ya sé.

—¿Jou?

Entonces, me topé con la reina de Roma, quien llevaba un bolso colgado al hombro y unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Apenas me encontraba a unos pasos del edificio de Koushiro, por lo que ambos estábamos igual de sorprendidos.

—Esto… ¿vienes de casa de Koushiro? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que quería devolverle algo que me prestó hace tiempo y temía no encontrarlo en su casa.

—Él dijo que no pensaba salir hoy día, así que…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó alegremente— ¡Genial!

—Esto… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—Está bien —asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Koushiro me vio por segunda vez en la puerta de su casa se extrañó, pero cuando vio a Miyako se sobresaltó.

—Ay, qué grosero eres —le espetó la chica a modo de broma—, no soy ningún fantasma como para que reacciones así.

—L-Lo siento, es que me tomaste por sorpresa —se excusó.

—Vengo a devolverte esto —dijo mientras extendía una caja delgada y cuadrada con su respectivo CD en el interior.

—¡Oh! Con razón no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Olvidé que te lo había prestado —sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza—. Gracias, Miyako.

—¡No seas tan despistado, Koushiro, o alguien podría pasarse de listo contigo! —bromeó.

Después de eso, ella y yo regresamos por donde habíamos llegado.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes —dijo ella de pronto. Su expresión denotaba una cierta tristeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La razón por la que Koushiro y yo habíamos dejado de hablar.

En ese momento me quedé de piedra. ¿Tan buena era la intuición femenina?

—Esto —pronuncié sin saber muy bien qué más decir—… yo… ehh…

Miyako soltó una risita.

—No importa.

—Pero ahora están bien, ¿no?

—Sí, por suerte.

Llegamos a un parque y tomamos asiento en una banca.

—Debió ser extraño reencontrarte con él en la "cita" —comenté, y dibujé unas comillas en el aire. Daisuke, Koushiro, Miyako y yo habíamos acordado llamarla así para que resultara aún más cómico.

—¡Oh, sí! —rió— Cuando lo vi en la fuente de sodas me quería morir —confesó—. No habíamos hablado en días, pero… después de lo que pasó, pienso que no vale la pena seguir amargándome la vida. Es probable que estemos mejor como amigos. Después de lo que me dijo me quedó claro que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No te contó? —preguntó, extrañada.

—¿De qué hablas?

Miyako negó con la cabeza.

—No corresponde que te lo diga yo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Lo que le dijo Koushiro a Miyako tendría relación con lo que él no quería contarme?

Pero como ambos se negaban a hablar al respecto, supuse que no tenía más remedio que esperar a que mi amigo se sintiera capaz de contármelo todo.

La última vez que me enteré de que a Miyako le gustaba alguien fue porque Mimi le contó a medio mundo que se trataba de Ichijouji Ken. Creo que fue poco antes de regresar a Estados Unidos.

—¿Y qué pasó con Ken? —pregunté intrigado.

—¿Ken? —preguntó mientras hacía memoria— ¡Ah, Ichijouji Ken! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —rió.

… Y claro, aquello había ocurrido hace dos años y medio, como mínimo.

—¿Pero nunca fueron novios?

—No —negó con la cabeza—… solo fue un amor no correspondido.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos —comenté, sintiendo una extraña y repentina añoranza.

Entonces descubrí que no era que Daisuke y ella estuvieran más propensos a pelear, sino que Miyako era quien estaba más susceptible. Yo la recordaba como una chica alegre y llena de energía, pero ahora la notaba más apagada. Por más que riera e hiciera bromas, algo en ella había cambiado.

—Bueno, al menos no eres la única que tiene problemas en el amor —comenté de pronto—. Yo, por ejemplo, nunca he tenido novia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una genuina expresión de sorpresa— Pensé que habrías tenido al menos una.

—Sí —respondí con la cabeza gacha—… lamentablemente, eso es lo que todos piensan —dije en voz baja.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Jou! No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Las chicas de mi clase me miraban con asco —conté—. Mi padre y mi hermano mayor me ayudaron a eliminar el acné con remedios y ungüentos, pero tuve que esperar medio año para ver un cambio notorio. Si no hubiera reventado en acné a los dieciséis, tal vez habría encontrado novia —me lamenté en voz alta.

—Pobrecito —dijo Miyako, pero algo de lo que yo había contado llamó su atención—… ¡Espera! ¿Remedios? ¿El acné se elimina con remedios? Pensé que solo desaparecía con cremas especiales y esas cosas.

—Bueno, el acné siempre es producido por un desajuste hormonal, así que…

Los minutos transcurrieron, y con ellos, las horas. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecimos charlando en el parque como si fuéramos viejos amigos, pero cuando comenzó a oscurecer nos dimos cuenta de que el tiempo se había pasado volando y que debíamos regresar a nuestras casas.

—¡Oh, pero qué tarde es! —exclamó ella cuando revisó la hora en su celular— ¡Lo siento mucho, Jou, pero prometí que ayudaría con la cena esta noche!

—No pasa nada —respondí mientras le sonreía—, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Miyako se levantó del asiento y se colgó su bolso al hombro.

—¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!

—Claro que sí —asentí.

De esta manera nos despedimos y Miyako se marchó a paso rápido. Yo permanecí un rato más en la banca, pensando en lo divertido que había sido hablar con ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensé que Miyako era una chica interesante.

* * *

Tras haber regresado a mi casa y saludado a mi familia y a Gomamon, sentí una vibración en mi maletín. Lo abrí a toda prisa, cogí el celular y descubrí que Daisuke me estaba llamando.

"_¿Daisuke?_ —pensé, sumamente extrañado— _¿Habrá pasado algo malo?…_

En cuanto presioné el botón de contestar, no tuve tiempo de pronunciar un mísero "¿aló?" antes de escuchar su estridente voz que me decía:

—¡Jou! ¡Jou, tienes que escucharme!

—¡Un momento, Daisuke! —respondí, alejando el auricular de mi oreja para no quedar sordo— ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Ahora sí que sí, Jou! ¡Se me ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo!

Y su última frase provocó que tuviera otro mal presentimiento.

* * *

Uff! Cuál será la nueva "mejor idea" de Daisuke? Qué diantres esconde Koushiro? Está Miyako envuelta en un círculo vicioso de amores imposibles? Logrará Jou echarse novia antes de entrar a la Universidad? Es probable que algunas de estas dudas sean respondidas en el próximo capítulo! xDDD

Dios, no sé qué me pasa, pero actualizar tan seguido no es propio de mí, definitivamente. Debo estar demasiado inspirada x'D

No se acostumbren, que también tengo otras cosas que hacer! ;)


	3. La primera fiesta

Hola, holaaaa!

Sé que puedo parecer la reina de las aclaraciones XD peeeero… jamás de los jamases usaré la palabra "digimon" **en plural** dado que es una invención japo y ellos tienen una palabra especial para hablar en plural (_"-tachi"_). O sea, ellos no dicen "los digimon**s**", sino que dicen "los digimon". Por eso repito, JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES escribiré "digimons" y mucho menos "digimones". _Diugh._

Me van a matar por hacerles esto a los adorables Jou y Koushiro (lean y entenderán a qué me refiero), pero era necesario. Oh, y al fin sabrán qué era lo que ocultaba Kou-chan. Lo prometido es deuda, queridos!

Por último, les aviso que este capítulo tiene algunas partes graciosas, pero es más triste que los anteriores. Ya los recompensaré con capítulos más divertidos en el futuro.

* * *

Antes mencioné a algunos digimon, ¿no es así? Pues, tras haber salvado el mundo —aunque odio decirlo de esta manera porque suena muy arrogante, pero no encuentro palabras mejores—, los Niños Elegidos pudimos vivir tranquilamente con nuestros compañeros digimon. Algunas personas recibieron digieggs que luego eclosionaron, como por ejemplo, mi hermano Shin y la hermana de Daisuke. Recuerdo cuando Shin nos contó —a mí y al resto de mi familia— que un enorme huevo había salido de la pantalla de su computadora y que se asustó muchísimo. Cuando le dije que se trataba de un digiegg, se alegró tanto que casi no podía creerlo. De aquel huevo nació un Punimon, el cual acabó convirtiéndose en un Elecmon. A Gomamon le encanta jugar con él y se han hecho buenos amigos.

Me hizo muy feliz no haber tenido que separarme por segunda vez de mi compañero, y me tranquiliza saber que puede pasar tiempo y divertirse junto a otros miembros de su especie sin necesidad de regresar al Digimundo.

Pero esta historia no se centra en nuestros compañeros digitales, sino en mis vivencias y las de mis amigos, así que me dedicaré a relatarles las demás locuras que tuvieron lugar antes de que me enamorara por primera vez.

¿Saben cuál fue la nueva "mejor idea del mundo" de Daisuke? Que Koushiro y yo lo acompañáramos a la fiesta de apertura de una discoteca. Cuando se lo conté a Koushiro en la escuela al día siguiente, no parecía muy convencido.

—Si te soy sincero —admitió de brazos cruzados—, la última fiesta en la que estuve fue el cumpleaños de mi papá, y fue en mi casa, así que no estoy seguro de que cuente como tal. Nunca he ido a una discoteca y tampoco me gusta bailar, pero…

—Tampoco es necesario que bailemos —dije—, después de todo, no estaremos solos. También irá Ken —comenté.

Koushiro sonrió.

—Hace mucho que no tengo noticias de él. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto en mucho tiempo. Este fin de semana podremos ponernos al día.

No quería presionar a Koushiro, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Daisuke, así que continué dándole detalles a mi amigo pelirrojo.

—La fiesta comenzará a las ocho de la noche —expliqué—. Daisuke dijo que estaría hasta las doce porque sus padres no le dieron permiso para quedarse hasta más tarde, y le dije que por mí estaba bien, que tenía pensado marcharme a esa hora, al igual que él. Oh, y la entrada es gratis por ser el día de la inauguración —agregué.

—Es el último respiro que tendrás antes de que comiencen las preparaciones para los exámenes, ¿verdad?

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor —suspiré.

De esta manera, Koushiro terminó aceptando la propuesta.

No teníamos idea de lo que nos esperaba.

* * *

—¡Jouuu! ¡Koushirooo! —pronunció un chico que llevaba el cabello engominado con las puntas hacia arriba. Cuando se dirigió hacia nosotros, nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de Daisuke, quien se había separado de las demás personas que hacían la fila para entrar.

Ambos lo saludamos con una irreprimible expresión de sorpresa en nuestros rostros.

—¿Q-Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —pregunté, temiendo ofenderlo.

—¡Es la nueva moda! —explicó alegremente. Parecía contento con el resultado— Lo vi el otro día en una revista y pensé que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de peinado.

La verdad, el nuevo look de Daisuke le quedaba bien, pero nunca antes lo habíamos visto hacer experimentos de ese tipo.

El trigueño nos condujo hacia el puesto que había estado ocupando en la fila momentos atrás. Entonces, notamos la presencia de Ichijouji Ken, quien había crecido varios centímetros y llevaba el cabello un poco más largo que antes. Se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Una chica de cabello negro, muy guapa y sonriente, que se encontraba detrás de él, se presentó ante nosotros como su novia.

—Guau, ¿tienes novia? —pregunté, observándolos a ambos mientras trataba de asimilar aquella información.

—Esto —respondió con timidez—… sí. Chicos, ella es Oda Chieko. Chieko, ellos son Kido Jou-san e Izumi Koushiro-san.

Como Ken había llamado a su novia por su primer nombre, comprendí que debían llevar varios meses juntos como pareja. Después de todo, él era muy tímido y solía mantener las distancias con la gente, y a muy pocas personas las llamaba por su nombre de pila.

—Ken, no seas tan formal —lo regañó Daisuke—, ¡estamos a punto de entrar a una fiesta! Y conocemos a Jou y Koushiro hace años.

—Daisuke, no seas pesado con Ken —lo defendió Chieko, colocando sus brazos en jarras.

—¡Solo digo la verdad! —protestó como lo haría un niño reprendido.

Los demás reímos. Las reacciones de Daisuke solían ser muy divertidas.

—Me alegra ver que todos estén bien —comentó Koushiro.

Esperamos aproximadamente veinte minutos en la fila. En el intertanto, Daisuke y Ken nos contaron que su equipo había conseguido calificar para la liga inter-escolar de Minato*. También nos recordaron que ambos asistían a la misma secundaria en la que habían estado Koushiro, Sora, Taichi y Yamato.

Después de que los guardias revisaran nuestros bolsos, nos permitieron entrar. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor, alucinando. Todo en aquel lugar me sorprendía, ya que nunca antes había estado en una discoteca. Había una gran cantidad de luces de colores en el techo, las cuales se movían y creaban juegos visuales muy interesantes sobre el suelo, las paredes y los cuerpos de las personas. También había un DJ, quien estaba a cargo de una enorme máquina mezcladora de música. En todo el lugar resonaba una variada selección de música electrónica, y muchísima gente bailaba en el centro de la pista. Pude observar a algunos que tomaban asiento junto a una barra de bebidas.

Cada uno se quitó su abrigo o chaqueta, ya que el interior estaba mucho más cálido que el exterior debido a la aglomeración de gente que había allí dentro. Segundos después, Chieko se llevó a Ken a la pista de baile —aunque él no se veía muy entusiasmado que digamos— y Daisuke se acercó a un grupo de chicas que parecía tener su misma edad. De esta forma, Koushiro y yo nos quedamos solos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le pregunté.

—No tengo idea —respondió, tan perdido como yo—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo?

Habiéndonos acercado a la barra de bebidas, pedimos un par de gaseosas.

Minutos después de haber saciado nuestra sed, notamos que un grupo de chicas nos observaba. Todas parecían ser de preparatoria. Una de ellas nos pidió que nos acercáramos, y eso fue lo que hicimos.

La primera en dirigirnos la palabra fue una chica que parecía ser una ganguro*, ya que tenía la piel tostada y el cabello rubio con mechas violeta, y usaba un maquillaje muy cargado en tonos claros. Al igual que sus amigas, llevaba ropa muy colorida y muchísimos accesorios.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —pronunció con una sonrisa socarrona mientras permanecía sentada, al igual que sus amigas— ¿un par de nuevos?

—Por la ropa que llevan, diría que nunca antes habían estado en una disco —pronunció otra chica que parecía seguir el mismo estilo que la anterior, solo que menos recargado. Su cabello también era rubio.

—Son vírgenes —dijo otra de sus amigas, la cual tenía un aire más maduro que las demás y llevaba su cabello oscuro al natural. Parecía ser la mayor de todas.

Koushiro y yo nos miramos asustados. ¿Cómo diablos habían averiguado tanto de nosotros con solo echarnos una ojeada?

—Oye, chico —dijo la última del grupo, la cual no había hablado anteriormente, dirigiéndose a Koushiro—, ¿cuántos años tienes? —él no contestó— ¡Vamos, no seas tímido!

—D-Dieciséis —respondió, sumamente avergonzado.

Aquella chica clavó sus ojos marrones en mi amigo.

—Así que eres menor que yo —pronunció con cierta satisfacción, y el tono que utilizó nos colocó la piel de gallina— ¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó.

—¿Bailar? —repitió, poniéndose muy tenso— Yo… este…

Sin darle tiempo para responder, ella lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, así que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo último que vi de Koushiro fue su rostro de desesperación perdiéndose entre la multitud.

En ese momento me reproché no haber inventado a tiempo una excusa para alejarnos de allí.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió la chica de cabello oscuro— ¿Quieres bailar también?

Presa del pánico, me vi obligado a responder con la verdad, pero mi voz se perdió en medio de la música que resonaba por toda la discoteca.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la de mechas color violeta.

—¡Que no sé bailar! —pronuncié, alzando el tono de mi voz para que me escucharan. Todas me observaron como si fuera un bicho raro… el más raro que habían tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —chilló la otra chica rubia, casi podría decir que indignada.

—¡No es posible que seas taaan nerd!

Bueno, no se equivocaban al decir que soy un nerd; después de todo, obtengo las calificaciones más altas de mi clase, me la paso estudiando y no suelo salir con mis amigos, y mucho menos ir a fiestas. Hasta ese momento nunca pensé que estuviera haciendo algo mal con mi vida, pero las palabras de esas chicas y el desprecio que descubrí en sus miradas me obligaron a cuestionarme muchas cosas.

Una de las rubias se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Pude apreciar que unas pegatinas de colores adornaban sus mejillas.

—Hasta tiene cara de tonto —comentó con crueldad.

—No era necesario que lo vieras de cerca para darte cuenta —dijo su amiga con tono burlesco.

—Déjenlo, chicas —pidió la mayor del grupo con aire resignado—, no es asunto nuestro que sea un inepto social. Seguro que morirá virgen. Si quiere ser un perdedor, allá él.

Aquellas palabras me llenaron de indignación, pero no fui capaz de decir nada en mi defensa.

Segundos después, apareció Daisuke.

—¡Jou, Jou! ¡Acabo de… —exclamó mientras corría hacia mí, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando notó que me encontraba en una situación extraña. Cuando le dirigí una mirada de socorro, Daisuke captó que estaba teniendo problemas y me empujó por la espalda, llevándome en la misma dirección por la que él había llegado— ¡Ven, rápido!

Ni siquiera volteé para observar a las chicas que había dejado atrás. Ya había tenido suficiente humillación por una noche.

Realmente, Koushiro y yo éramos unos novatos que apenas tenían vida social fuera de la escuela o del grupo de Niños Elegidos. No sabíamos lo lanzadas que eran las mujeres de nuestra edad ni lo crueles que podían llegar a ser.

—¿Qué pasó, Jou? —preguntó Daisuke— Parecías estar teniendo problemas con esas chicas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —fue lo único que pude decir, tratando de no sonar adusto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Daisuke, por favor —pedí mientras entornaba los ojos. Con ello, creo que comprendió que no valía la pena insistir, porque cambió de tema.

—Bueno, solo quería contarte que conocí a una chica genial —sonrió—. Creo que estaba por… ¡Ah! ¡Umino-san! —llamó mientras hacía señas— ¡Por aquíii!

Una chica de tez blanca y cabello castaño se acercó a nosotros. Sonreí amargamente al darme cuenta de que se parecía a Hikari.

—Umino-san, ¿te molesta si él nos acompaña? —preguntó Daisuke mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para señalarme. Se veía contento.

—Claro que no —sonrió amablemente. Incluso su voz era similar a la de Hikari—. Mucho gusto.

—Esto… igualmente —le sonreí algo nervioso. Nunca he sido bueno para tratar con gente nueva.

Justo en ese momento apareció Ken, seguido de su novia.

—No estoy hecho para estas cosas —declaró el muchacho y soltó un suspiro.

—¡Pero si apenas bailamos dos canciones! —se quejó Chieko— Prométeme que en un rato volveremos a bailar, ¿sí? —pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

—Si me miras así es imposible que te diga que no —respondió con resignación.

Daisuke y yo reímos. Acto seguido, el chico de cabellos rojizos les presentó a la chica que acababa de conocer.

De pronto, Daisuke preguntó por Koushiro y, en ese momento, recordé lo que le había ocurrido a mi amigo pelirrojo y que no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—Ehh… ¿recuerdas a las chicas de antes?

—Sí…

—Pues… una de ellas se llevó a bailar a Koushiro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un intrigado Ken.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Daisuke.

—Sí, pero… no parecía nada contento cuando ella se lo llevó —expliqué—. Me siento un poco mal por él, pero no creo que lo encontremos pronto. Este lugar está lleno de gente y…

—¡Joooouuuu! —gritó una persona que corría como una bala en dirección a nosotros. Volteé instintivamente y descubrí que se trataba de Koushiro, quien parecía estar huyendo de algo… o alguien. Por segunda vez, mis reflejos fueron demasiado lentos y no pude evitar que me cogiera del brazo y me arrastrara con él. No tuve más remedio que acompañarlo en su desesperada huida.

Finalmente, llegamos al baño de hombres. Koushiro cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra la pared, jadeante.

—Discúlpame… por traerte… hasta aquí —pudo pronunciar apenas.

—¿Pero qué rayos? Parecías estar escapando de un monstruo.

—Era algo peor que eso…

Cuando Koushiro consiguió calmarse y volver a respirar con normalidad, me explicó que la chica que lo había sacado a bailar era mucho más atrevida de lo que parecía: se le colgó del cuello y trató de besarlo repetidas veces, y en una oportunidad casi lo consigue.

—No quiero que mi primer beso sea así —declaró con una mueca que reflejó lo desagradable que había sido para él.

—Lo siento, Koushiro. No hice nada cuando ella te llevó a bailar…

—No tenías manera de saber que ella intentaría… eso —pronunció con repugnancia.

Lo observé con lástima. Nunca pensé que nos llevaríamos sorpresas tan desagradables aquella noche.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Un muchacho que parecía de preparatoria entró a toda prisa para vomitar en uno de los retretes. Cuando oí las arcadas, le pedí a Koushiro que fuéramos a otra parte.

—¡No puedo salir! ¡Ella debe estar allí fuera, buscándome!

—Entonces vámonos de aquí.

—Pero llegamos hace media hora…

Escuchamos nuevas arcadas y sentí que a mí también me entraban ganas de vomitar.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que den las doce? —pregunté exasperado.

—Esto —bajó la mirada—… no es la idea, pero… no sé qué hacer —admitió.

Solté un bufido.

—Les diré a Daisuke y Ken que nos marchamos. No es necesario que salgas.

—Pe… ¡pero no les digas que es por una razón tan… vergonzosa! —pidió mientras se sonrojaba.

—No te preocupes, les diré que es algo urgente y que mañana les explicaremos con más calma.

* * *

—No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy —pronunció Koushiro, sumamente aliviado.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Habíamos conseguido salir de la discoteca sin que la chica que había tratado de besar a Koushiro nos descubriera. Habíamos vuelto a colocarnos nuestros abrigos y a sentir que el frío nos congelaba la nariz.

—A este paso nunca tendremos novia —suspiró mi amigo.

—No es tan fácil como parece —comenté, tratando de no perder la esperanza—. Al menos no gastamos dinero —señalé, y Koushiro asintió.

Llegamos a una parada y no fue mucho lo que tuvimos que esperar para que pudiéramos tomar el bus que nos llevaba de regreso a nuestro barrio. En el camino le conté lo que había ocurrido con las chicas de la discoteca. Él dijo que lamentaba no haber estado allí, pero yo le respondí que fue lo mejor, porque así evitó que también lo insultaran a él.

—Por lo menos no trataron de besarte —recordó Koushiro con una expresión mortificada.

Teniendo dieciocho años, aún no había dado mi primer beso. Siempre me pregunté qué tal sería y cómo se sentiría, y reflexionar acerca de la desagradable experiencia de Koushiro hizo que me preguntara cómo sería besar a alguien que no amas.

Como aún era temprano cuando llegamos a Odaiba, decidimos tomar asiento en una banca del mismo parque en donde había estado días atrás con Miyako.

Observé a Koushiro con curiosidad, recordando que él me había ocultado algo importante el otro día. Él me miró de vuelta y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa, Jou?

Bajé la mirada, tomé mi barbilla entre mis dedos y comencé a pensar a toda velocidad:

¿Será que Koushiro es asexual y quiere conseguir novia para que nadie hable mal de él? ¿Acaso la presión social lo estaba torturando por dentro porque él no sentía atracción por ninguno de los dos sexos y sabía que su vida se tornaría más complicada si no se deshacía del estigma de la soltería?

Inmediatamente me avergoncé de haber pensado en algo tan absurdo.

Pero entonces cruzó mi mente un pensamiento aún peor:

¿Y si Koushiro era homosexual?

Y un pensamiento todavía peor que los dos anteriores hizo que me estremeciera:

… ¿Y si estaba enamorado de mí?

Yo era la persona más cercana a él, siempre me contaba un montón de cosas, y el que me hubiera escondido la razón por la que rechazó a Miyako resultaba demasiado extraño.

No, no, no… era imposible: Koushiro y yo solo éramos amigos. Sí, sé que soy muy despistado, pero si yo le gustara, creo que me habría dado cuenta…

O tal vez no.

…

Traté de desechar aquella idea para no seguir atormentándome, pero cuando lo miré de reojo no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Imaginar a Koushiro haciéndome ojitos y tomándome la mano resultaba espantoso. No es que tenga un problema con los homosexuales, pero tampoco es agradable pensar que un amigo podría estar enamorado de ti, menos aun cuando no te gustan las personas de tu mismo sexo.

Entonces, reuní todo el valor que pude y conseguí hacer la pregunta del millón:

—¿A ti… te gusta alguien, Koushiro?

Él evitó mi mirada e hizo una pausa antes de responder:

—Sí. Me gusta una chica que no he visto en mucho tiempo —confesó y respiró hondo—… pero no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Lo único que hago es pensar en ella y… quiero sacármela de la cabeza, Jou.

Así que era una chica… ¡Uff! Y yo pensando estupideces como que a Koushiro le gustaban los hombres.

—¿Pero quién te gusta? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

—Sí, Jou… es alguien que ambos conocemos hace mucho tiempo…

—¿Es Sora?

—No.

Suspiré.

—Qué alivio… ella está con Taichi y sería horrible que te gustara la novia de un amigo —guardé silencio durante unos segundos—… ¿Entonces es Hikari?

—No. De ser así, Taichi me mataría con sus propias manos.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada. Koushiro rió también. Ambos sabíamos que Taichi seguía siendo el mismo hermano sobreprotector de siempre y que, en un comienzo, le había resultado difícil aceptar el hecho de que ella y Takeru fueran novios, aun cuando Taichi lo conocía desde que éste era un pequeño que no sabía defenderse solo.

—Sería aún peor que si te gustara Sora —comenté entre risas.

—Claro —asintió, sin dejar de reír—. Puede que Sora sea su novia, pero debe ponerlo histérico pensar en que alguien quiera ponerle las manos encima a su hermanita.

En ese caso, si no le gustaba Sora y tampoco Hikari… si había rechazado a Miyako y tampoco tenía amigas mujeres en la escuela… y si se trataba de alguien que ambos conocíamos bien, eso quería decir que…

—… ¿Te gusta Mimi?

Como toda respuesta, Koushiro me observó con tristeza y hundió el rostro en sus manos.

Nuestro momento de risas se había esfumado por completo.

* * *

Ha llegado la hora del glosario! _(Corregido y todo. Muchas gracias, **TheBurnedMan**!)_

***Minato:** Es el barrio de Tokyo donde viven los niños elegidos, aunque las casas de todos se encuentran, específicamente, en Odaiba y Tamachi, los cuales son distritos pertenecientes al barrio antes mencionado. Las escuelas a las que asisten todos también estarían ubicadas en Minato.

***Ganguro:** Es un estilo japonés que derivó del estilo "gal", y una de las zonas céntricas de ésta moda es Shibuya. A mi parecer, es uno de los estilos juveniles más feos de Japón xD Solo necesitan googlear la palabra en caso de que no la conozcan. No me hago responsable de los infartos producidos por las imágenes que están por encontrar x'DDDD

Y bien, qué me van a decir? Que quieren matarme por haberles hecho creer que Koushiro era gay? O van a amarme por haberles revelado la verdad en el tercer capítulo, aunque lo haya hecho juuusto al final?

Este capítulo me costó más que los anteriores (me quedé escribiendo hasta las 4 de la mañana, pueden creerlo?!) y es que fue difícil hacerlos pasar por cosas tan feas, pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Espero haberlos dejado satisfechos y que no me tiren tomatazos! xDD


	4. La primera vez que me sentí útil

Oh, sí! Hemos llegado a un nuevo capítulo. Ahora descubrirán cómo se siente el pobre Koushiro. También verán a Miyako de vuelta (me disculpo con quienes la extrañaron en el capítulo anterior) y averiguarán nuevas cosas sobre ella.

Espero que no les hayan molestado los OC's insertados en el capítulo anterior, pero pienso que eran necesarios. Además, me preocupo de que no tengan mucho protagonismo porque la historia se centra en los Niños Elegidos, pero tenemos que recordar que ellos han crecido y conocido nuevas personas. En este capítulo también verán un OC y la mención de otro, pero como dije, no robarán muchas escenas a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas que había un Niño Elegido de Estados Unidos llamado Michael? —preguntó Koushiro— Pues él es el nuevo novio de Mimi.

—¿Michael? —repetí, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Ese chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Su compañero digimon era un Betamon.

Por más que trataba de hacer memoria, se me hacía un poco difícil recordarlo.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas tantos detalles sobre él?

—Porque Mimi me envió una foto donde ambos aparecen con sus digimon. Se veían muy felices —añadió con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

En ese momento imaginé cómo debió haberse sentido Koushiro al recibir la noticia. Supongo que si la chica que me gusta me dijera que tiene novio, me sentaría fatal.

Eso me recordó que una vez sentí algo por una de mis compañeras de clase, en secundaria, pero nunca fui capaz de declararme. Al año siguiente, entramos a la preparatoria y cada uno escogió una escuela diferente, por lo que no volví a saber de ella y terminé olvidándola. Aun me pregunto cómo habría sido todo si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para declarármele a Yamaguchi-san.

Pero creo que a Koushiro se le hará mucho más difícil que a mí. La ausencia absoluta de la persona que queremos nos causa dolor en un principio, pero, con el tiempo, el sufrimiento y la nostalgia comienzan a mitigar. En el caso de Koushiro, Mimi era su mejor amiga y no habían perdido el contacto en todos estos años, por lo que debía ser terrible para él hablarle solo por Internet y no poder verla en persona.

—Así que es Mimi —medité—. Ella siempre me trató con amabilidad, incluso cuando yo no hacía más que cometer una torpeza tras otra —recordé—. Es una buena chica.

—Sí que lo es —suspiró—. Es tan buena que resulta doloroso.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo te gusta?

—No sabría decirlo. Creo que me di cuenta el año pasado, cuando vino de visita, pero es probable que me gustara de antes —sonrió amargamente—. Ojalá no me hubiera dado cuenta nunca.

Mimi venía a Japón todos los años, idealmente durante las vacaciones de verano. Cada vez llegaba con un peinado nuevo o con un color de cabello diferente, pero, en esencia, seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y sincera que todos conocíamos.

—¿No has pensado decirle lo que sientes?

—Sí, pero me di cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Solo lograría que se sintiera incómoda cada vez que habláramos por chat y que tuviera miedo de seguir enviándome correos electrónicos. Hace poco comprendí lo incómodo que es hablar con alguien que está interesado en ti sabiendo que no puedes corresponder sus sentimientos, así que prefiero que no se entere.

Bueno, yo mismo había pensado en lo terrible que sería si Koushiro estuviera enamorado de mí, así que comprendía su punto.

—¿Y qué hay de Miyako?

—Somos demasiado diferentes —declaró—. No podría estar con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ustedes tienen intereses muy parecidos—objeté mientras recordaba que Miyako se había convertido en su sucesora en dos clubes tecnológicos donde Koushiro había sido el presidente—, son inteligentes y se llevan muy bien.

—No soy tan inteligente como crees. Y puedo decirte que en todo lo demás somos incompatibles.

—Mimi también es muy diferente a ti —señalé.

—Tienes razón —respondió con una mirada triste—, pero ella es especial para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo. Aunque ella sea una amante de la moda y yo sea un nerd, sé que siempre tendremos tema de conversación. Vivimos en países distintos, pero siempre ha sido una gran amiga y siento que es una de las pocas personas que me acepta como soy, aunque no siempre me entienda. Además, se ha esforzado en no perder el contacto conmigo a pesar de la distancia, y eso lo valoro más de lo que ella imagina.

»Miyako también es una buena amiga, pero no sería capaz de utilizarla para olvidar a Mimi. Pienso que es cruel usar a las personas como si fueran objetos. Las personas sentimos, sufrimos y, sobre todo, recordamos. No voy a hacer algo tan cruel para después arrepentirme y sentir que fui la peor persona de la Tierra. Tampoco quiero que Miyako sufra por mi culpa ni tenga recuerdos de un novio que solo la utilizó. Por eso es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos.

»Ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa quién sea, jamás podré utilizar a otra chica para olvidar a Mimi. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi adolescencia pensando en una chica con la que no puedo estar, pero tampoco soy la clase de persona que se besaría con alguien que no le gusta. Y no me convence la idea de tener una relación abierta —suspiró—. Tal vez soy muy anticuado.

—No creo que seas anticuado —opiné—, solo… prefieres estar con una persona que te guste de verdad, y creo que eso está bien.

—Pero me gustaría ser diferente. Tal y como soy ahora, lo único que consigo es vivir angustiado.

—Lo siento por ti, Koushiro. No sabía que lo estabas pasando tan mal.

—No te preocupes —en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa—, no podías saberlo porque yo mismo decidí guardármelo, pero ocurrió lo de Miyako y no fui capaz de inventarle nada —hizo una pausa—. Perdóname por habértelo ocultado. Tú me has contado muchas cosas que te preocupan, pero yo no quise confiar en nadie.

Se creó un silencio incómodo. No sabía qué decirle; era un asunto muy complicado, y si yo me encontrara en su misma situación, estaría tan triste y confuso como él.

Al final, Koushiro retomó la palabra:

—Otra cosa que me desmotivó fue el hecho de que es más alta que yo.

A sus dieciséis años, Koushiro aun no superaba el metro sesenta y cinco.

—Pero Koushiro, la media japonesa es bastante baja —le recordé—. He visto hombres mucho más bajos que tú.

—Lo sé, pero eso no importa si la chica que me gusta me supera en altura. La última vez que nos vimos —contó—, noté que ella bajaba la mirada para hablar conmigo, incluso cuando usaba sandalias sin plataforma o zapatos sin tacones. Si ella saliera con un petiso* como yo, nos veríamos ridículos.

—Eso suena más como una excusa —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé. Soy un cobarde —declaró con aflicción—. Lo único que hago es huir y devanarme los sesos por tonterías —me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería contártelo? Sé que debes pensar que soy un estúpido.

Aquellas palabras me sacaron de mis casillas. Me puse de pie y le solté, indignado:

—¡Lo único que te hace estúpido es pensar que eres estúpido!

Koushiro me observó con ojos de plato. Las veces que me había molestado con él podían ser contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, pero mi paciencia tiene límites, y ya lo había escuchado demasiadas veces hablando mal de sí mismo.

—¿Crees que todas las personas que tienen un amor no correspondido son estúpidas, Koushiro?

—¡No, no es eso! ¡Pero Mimi está lejos de mi alcance y es ridículo que siga pensando en ella! —se defendió— ¡No tengo ninguna oportunidad!

—_Después de lo que me dijo, me quedó claro que no tengo ninguna oportunidad._

Recordar las palabras de Miyako me hizo sentir peor. Acababa de darme cuenta de que se había formado un triángulo amoroso, y todos sabemos que esas cosas son un dolor de cabeza, tanto para los que están dentro como fuera de él.

—¡Pero eres un ser humano! —le espeté— ¡Los seres humanos nos enamoramos, y, a veces, nos fijamos en la persona equivocada, pero eso no nos vuelve más o menos estúpidos!

—¡Pero yo sigo sintiéndome como un estúpido!

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí ganas de golpear a Koushiro, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso, lo agarré por el cuello del abrigo y lo taladré con mis ojos.

—¡Entonces ve acostumbrándote, porque yo no puedo ayudarte! ¡Si quieres ser feliz, entonces comienza por cambiar de actitud!

Lo solté y volví a tomar asiento, casi echando humo por las orejas. Comencé a masajear mis sienes con los dedos al sentir que me dolía la cabeza. No estoy acostumbrado a levantar la voz, y mucho menos a gritar.

Ambos estábamos tensos por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Después me sentí mal conmigo mismo por no haber escogido palabras menos duras para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Guardamos silencio durante unos minutos mientras tratábamos de recuperar la calma, hasta que Koushiro decidió hablar:

—Perdóname, Jou. Debe ser molesto oírme decir tantas cosas deprimentes, así que me esforzaré por cambiar de actitud, como tú mismo dijiste.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Eres un gran amigo —dijo, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Esta era la segunda vez que lo oía pronunciar las mismas palabras. Entonces, le respondí lo mismo que en aquella ocasión:

—Tú también, Koushiro. Gracias.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa rumiando todo lo que había ocurrido: la discoteca, las chicas que se burlaron de mí, la chica que trató de besar a Koushiro a la fuerza, el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de Mimi, el triángulo amoroso, el que terminara molestándome con él y nos arregláramos minutos después…

Al parecer, mi vida se había tornado un poco más complicada cuando decidí que debía conseguir una novia. Tal vez me estaba esforzando demasiado. Tal vez debía esperar a que las cosas se dieran por sí solas…

—¡Hola, Jou! —saludó Gomamon antes de saltar a mis brazos.

—Hola —dije mientras lo subía a mis hombros.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

—Sí, es que… pasaron cosas —fue lo único que acerté a responder. Él era un digimon, después de todo, y aunque le contara lo que me había ocurrido, Gomamon no sería capaz de entenderlo todo. El mundo del que proviene es muy diferente del nuestro.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en Koushiro, Miyako, Mimi y Yamaguchi-san. Entonces me dije que la próxima vez que me gustara alguien no perdería la oportunidad de declararme.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Miyako me llamó después de clases para preguntarme si conocía un lugar donde vendieran silicona.

—¿Silicona en barra, dices? ¿De esas que se calientan y se usan con una pistola? —pregunté— ¿Es para algún proyecto escolar?

—No, es que quiero rellenar mis _boobies_ con eso.

—¡Miyako! —chillé.

—Es broma, es broma —dijo—. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde pueda encontrarla a buen precio? La necesito para un trabajo del club de carpintería y mis hermanos solo me han recomendado lugares caros.

—Bueno, no sé mucho de esas cosas —confesé—, pero mi hermano siempre compra materiales de oficina y ferretería en una tienda que no queda muy lejos de la estación Shibuya. Siempre hacen descuentos allí y todo lo que venden es de buena calidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama esa tienda?

—El problema es que no lo recuerdo —admití—. Mi hermano está trabajando ahora mismo, así que…

—¿Pero has estado allí antes? —me interrumpió.

—¿Eh? Esto… sí, un par de veces.

—¿Crees que la reconocerías si la vieras?

—Sí, supongo…

—Entonces… ¿me llevarías hasta allá? —pidió con un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual.

—Pues…

* * *

—Es divertido —comentó Miyako—, siempre terminamos encontrándonos por casualidad o yendo juntos a cualquier sitio.

—Sí —asentí—… espero que no te moleste —sonreí con cierto nerviosismo.

—Pero qué cosas dices. Claro que no —y me devolvió una amable sonrisa—. Espero que a ti no te moleste haber tenido que acompañarme.

—No, para nada. Yo también tenía que comprar un par de cosas.

—Es por aquí, ¿verdad? Porque hacia allá —señaló la zona norte de la estación— hay un montón de _love hotels*_ y no creo que quieras llevarme por esos lugares —bromeó.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, hasta que me pregunté cómo demonios sabía eso Miyako.

—Ya sabes que lo decía de broma —rió—. Siempre he sabido que eres un hombre decente, Jou.

En ese momento pensé que me costaría un poco acostumbrarme a sus bromas.

Recordé lo agradable que había sido nuestra conversación en el parque el otro día, y me pregunté cómo fue posible que nos contáramos tantas cosas siendo que apenas nos conocíamos. Habíamos retomado el contacto hace muy poco y ya sentía que podía confiar en ella. Nunca antes me había ocurrido algo como eso.

Después de que ambos compráramos los materiales que nos faltaban, recordé que aquel día en el parque también habíamos tocado el tema de Koushiro, y que él mismo me había hablado de ella la noche anterior.

—Koushiro me lo contó todo —dije cuando salimos de la tienda. Miyako me observó sorprendida y su rostro se tornó más serio.

—Entonces ya lo sabes —musitó.

—Así es. Pero dime —ella me observó expectante mientras yo pensaba en cómo formular mi pregunta—… ¿por qué dijiste que no tienes ninguna oportunidad?

Miyako bajó la mirada.

—Porque no puedo competir contra Mimi.

—Pero Mimi tiene novio —señalé—… y está en otro país.

—Eso no importa. Koushiro la quiere a ella y Mimi es demasiado especial como para que yo pueda reemplazarla.

Me pareció extraño que sonara tan pesimista. Koushiro me contó una vez que Miyako siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha seguridad en sí misma, pero la chica con la que estaba hablando en ese preciso instante parecía una persona diferente.

—Hablas como si tú no tuvieras nada de especial —dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ella guardó silencio. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, me asusté.

—¿Cómo? —la observé atónito— ¿Es que de verdad piensas eso? —inquirí, pero ella no dijo nada— ¿Miyako?

—Exactamente. No tengo nada de especial —pronunció con la mirada puesta en el suelo, apretando los puños—; después de todo, soy demasiado torpe y no tengo ninguna gracia como mujer. Siempre me estoy equivocando, dejo que me pasen a llevar y no hago nada al respecto.

—¿P-Pero qué dices?

Cada vez estaba más preocupado. ¿Por qué estaría diciendo todas esas cosas?

Seguro que Mimi se haría respetar si estuviera en mi lugar —sollozó—, ¡pero lo único que hago es cruzarme de brazos y esperar un milagro! —profirió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡Soy una inútil, Jou!

Su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto. Las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros nos miraban atónitas.

—¡Miyako! —exclamé— Miyako, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunté mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Traté de pensar en lo que otra persona haría en mi lugar para consolarla, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

—¡No sé qué hacer!

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

—¡De esas desgraciadas! —pronunció con dificultad mientras lloraba— ¡Todos los días me tratan como basura y se burlan de mí!

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Miyako me estaba contando algo terrible.

* * *

—¡¿Cómoooo?! —exclamó Daisuke con preocupación— ¡¿De verdad te está pasando eso, Miyako?!

Ella asintió sin decir una palabra. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Los llamé porque pensé que era un asunto grave —expliqué— y porque no se me ocurría cómo ayudarla.

Después de que el llanto de Miyako cesara, le pregunté si no le molestaría recibir ayuda de Daisuke y Koushiro. Ella respondió que no; que si ya me lo había contado a mí no tenía por qué seguir ocultándoselo a sus demás amigos, así que los llamé a ambos para que nos reuniéramos en alguna parte. Al final decidimos juntarnos en mi casa, ya que no había nadie y podríamos hablar sin interrupciones.

Miyako nos contó que estaba siendo acosada por tres de sus compañeras de clase y que no se había atrevido a contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a alguno de sus familiares.

—Sí que es grave —asintió Koushiro—. Hay que hacer algo pronto. Miyako, ¿eres consciente de que no tienes por qué aguantar que te insulten y se burlen de ti?

—Sí —respondió en un susurro. Por lo visto, luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

—¿Pero han hecho alguna otra cosa? —inquirió Daisuke— ¿No te han golpeado?

—No, pero les han contado cosas malas de mí a todo el mundo —explicó—, como que el otro día rompí por accidente un vaso de precipitado en el laboratorio o que siempre me equivoco en la clase de labores domésticas.

—_¡Pero me han dicho que en la clase de labores domésticas eres un desastre! —soltó Daisuke._

—_Eso te lo dijo Ogata, ¿verdad? Esa maldita chismosa —pronunció indignada, apretando los puños._

En ese momento recordé lo mucho que se había molestado Miyako cuando Daisuke hizo aquel comentario. Lo más seguro era que Daisuke se hubiera enterado gracias a esas mismas chicas.

—Por lo menos no han inventado nada —agregó Miyako—. Todo lo que cuentan es cierto, pero lo hacen de tal manera que me dejan como la persona más estúpida del planeta. Algunos de mis compañeros ya no confían en mí para labores delicadas —contó—, como limpiar instrumentos de carpintería o manipular partes pequeñas de un computador.

—Maldita sea —masculló el trigueño de cabellos granate—, si lo hubiera sabido antes…

Entonces, una repentina seriedad se asomó por su rostro. Repentinamente se incorporó y profirió un grito de victoria.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —musitó Koushiro.

—¡Ésta vez sí, chicos! —anunció triunfante— ¡Ésta vez sí que sí! ¡Se me ocurrió la…

—Ah, no, Daisuke —advirtió el pelirrojo, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente—: si vuelves a decir que se te ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo, ¡juro que te golpeo!

Daisuke lo observó asustado, y es que nunca habíamos oído a Koushiro amenazar a nadie. Seguramente, aún no olvidaba el hecho de que la última genialidad de Daisuke le había creado un trauma con las discotecas.

Si no me equivoco, fue desde entonces que nuestro amigo no volvió a ocupar la expresión "la mejor idea del mundo".

—¡Pero es una grandiosa idea! —insistió, aun sintiéndose intimidado.

—Cuéntanos de qué se trata —pedí. Pensé que, mientras no se tratara de mujeres o citas, no perderíamos nada con escucharlo.

* * *

—¡Vaya, vaya! —pronunció Taichi con una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un grupo de gallinitas asustadizas?

Las tres chicas a las que se dirigía Taichi nos miraban con infinito desprecio.

Nos encontrábamos a una cuadra de la escuela de Miyako. Habíamos acordado que ella se encargaría de llevarlas hasta allí sin levantar sospechas, y lo consiguió haciéndoles creer que les compraría montones de dulces, siempre y cuando ellas prometieran que la dejarían en paz. No pensamos que una excusa tan infantil podría funcionar, pero Miyako era mucho más astuta de lo que creíamos.

—¡No puedo creer que nos hayas engañado! —chilló una de las chicas, llena de indignación. Miyako se encontraba en medio de Taichi y yo y las observaba con recelo.

Los estudiantes que pasaban por allí se habían conglomerado para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ninguno se atrevió a interferir a pesar de que las superábamos en número y éramos todos hombres: Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Koushiro y yo. En efecto, aquella maravillosa idea se le había ocurrido a Daisuke, quien se había encargado de contactarlos a todos.

—Conque se creían muy valientes cuando molestaban a Miyako entre todas —se burló Yamato—. Es muy fácil parecer valiente cuando no estás solo, ¿cierto?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —bramó quien parecía ser la líder del grupo. Era una muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos marrones. Las otras dos chicas permanecían dos pasos detrás de ella, intimidadas.

—Tú debes ser Ogata, ¿verdad? —preguntó Takeru— Pues eres más descarada de lo que imaginaba —pronunció mientras mostraba una torva sonrisa—. Claro que es asunto nuestro.

—Miyako es nuestra amiga —declaró Koushiro—, y lo que pase con ella nos importa a todos.

—Solo las ratas como ustedes son capaces de hacer algo tan patético —pronunció Ken con una sonrisa y una mirada aún más siniestras que las de Takeru.

—¡Si le llegan a poner un solo dedo encima, juro que las golpearé hasta botarles todos los dientes! —rugió Daisuke.

—¡Eres un hombre! —le espetó Ogata— ¡No puedes golpearnos!

—¿Cómo que no? —objetó mientras se acercaba hacia ella, quien permaneció firmemente en su sitio— ¡¿Quieres apostar?! —gritó mientras le propinaba un empujón, haciéndola caer al suelo. Los demás estudiantes lo miraron con ojos de plato, algunos incluso ahogaron un grito. Ogata lo observó desde abajo con una irreprimible expresión de pánico.

—¡Daisuke! —gritó Miyako, tratando de acercarse a su amigo para interferir, pero Taichi la detuvo.

—Tranquila —le susurró—, él sabe lo que hace.

—E-Eres un… —masculló la chica mientras fulminaba a Daisuke con la mirada. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—¡Si saben lo que les conviene —vociferé—, no vuelvan a molestar a Miyako!

—¡Vámonos! —pidió una de las amigas de Ogata.

La chica de cabello rojo se incorporó, sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa, y echó a correr junto a sus amigas.

Algunos de los estudiantes que nos estuvieron observando comenzaron a aplaudir. Escuchar el sonido de sus palmas me hizo sentir que le había sido útil a Miyako, aunque no hubiera actuado solo.

—¡Solo eran una pandilla de cobardes! —escupió Daisuke cuando ellas ya habían desaparecido de nuestra vista.

—Ya recibieron lo que se merecen —dijo Taichi—. Si vuelven a molestarte, lo mejor será que tú misma las encares, Miyako —se dirigió a ella amablemente, pero con un tono muy serio, casi paternal.

—Lo sé, Taichi —asintió ella—. Muchas gracias, chicos —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia—. No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes.

Todos le dedicamos una sonrisa.

—No fue nada —rió Yamato.

—Para eso están los amigos —dije mientras le daba a nuestra amiga unas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza.

Probablemente, si no la hubiéramos ayudado ese día, los profesores habrían tardado demasiado tiempo en dar fin a la situación: primero tendrían que haber interrogado a cada una de las chicas y comparado sus versiones con la de ella, y nada aseguraba que una simple advertencia frenara el acoso por parte de sus compañeras. Ahora que ellas sabían que Miyako no estaba sola, lo más seguro era que nuestra amiga por fin podría estar en paz.

—Espero que nuestra advertencia haya sido más que suficiente —dijo Takeru—. No me gustaría que tuviéramos que recurrir a algo más drástico para ponerlas en su sitio.

—Eso no pasará, porque Miyako les contará a sus profesores que esas tontas se estaban metiendo con ella —dijo Yamato, dándole una clara indirecta a nuestra amiga de anteojos.

—Sí, eso haré —asintió nuevamente.

—No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes —pronunció Ken, quien parecía sentirse en parte culpable.

—Me siento un poco mal por haber botado a la fea de Ogata —admitió Daisuke—. Tenía pensado empujarla con menos fuerza, pero no pude contenerme.

—No creo que le hayas hecho daño —lo tranquilizó Taichi.

Miyako nos observó desbordando alegría.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarnos a Daisuke y a mí.

—¡Guácala! ¡No me abraces! —chilló el trigueño mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

Todos comenzamos a reír. Además de lo genial que había sido volver a encontrarnos, estábamos contentos de haber ayudado a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Lo único que esperaba era que Daisuke, Ken y Takeru no fueran castigados por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

* * *

Llegó la hora del super glosariooo!

***Petiso (o petizo):** Una persona de baja estatura. Sé que esta palabra no se utiliza en todos los países hispanohablantes, y es por eso que quise incluirla en el glosario.

***Love Hotel:** Mejor conocido como "motel", "hotel parejero", "ese lugar donde las parejas se alojan para tener sexo", etc xD Hacia el norte de la estación de metro Shibuya se encuentra el Dougenzaka, el cual es un barrio que tiene muchos clubes nocturnos y_ love hotels_.

Y bien, qué les pareció el capítulo? No me digan que es extraño ver a Miyako haciendo chistes sobre sus bubis porque en el Drama CD sí que soltó un comentario muy gracioso. Si no saben de qué hablo, búsquenlo en Internet, porque no recuerdo cómo se llamaba dicho CD :'C

Espero que los escenarios no se hayan visto muy forzados. Recuerden que pueden hacer cualquier crítica constructiva que estimen conveniente u3u


	5. El primer chocolate

Ok, antes de dejarlos tranquilos (lo siento, sé que puedo parecer la reina de las aclaraciones, pero esto es sumamente necesario), explicaré brevemente el significado para los japoneses de los chocolates de San Valentín:

El **14 de febrero** es una fecha en la cual son las chicas las que dan chocolate a los chicos. Mientras más caro sea el chocolate, mayores son los sentimientos que transmites con ellos (oh, hermoso consumismo xD) Pero siempre será mucho más valioso recibir chocolate casero, por supuesto ;)

Giri-choco/chocolate por obligación: Es el que se da a los compañeros de clase, de trabajo, etc. Básicamente es un detalle cortés hacia tus congéneres.

Tomo-choco/chocolate de amistad: Es el que se da a los amigos. Suelen regalarse para expresar gratitud y recordarles a los amigos lo importantes y valiosos que son para ti.

Honmei-choco/chocolate verdadero: Es el que se da a la persona que te gusta, ya sea tu pareja o alguien a quien quieras declarártele.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz xD

* * *

Según lo que ellos mismos contaron, al día siguiente, el director de su escuela citó a Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru y Ken a su oficina y los interrogó acerca del "alboroto" que habían causado junto a un grupo de chicos mayores. El rumor se había esparcido como la pólvora por todo el lugar, por lo cual no tardó en llegar a oídos de los profesores y, por ende, del mismísimo director. Miyako confesó que había sido acosada durante meses por Ogata y sus amigas, y que no se sintió capaz de pedir ayuda ni de acusarlas con sus profesores.

Más tarde, Ogata y compañía también fueron citadas e interrogadas.

—Tenías razón, Miyako —dijo Daisuke, interrumpiendo la narración de los hechos—: Ogata es una maldita chismosa.

—Ya te lo había dicho —suspiró nuestra amiga—. Tanaka y Mouri tampoco son mucho mejores.

Ogata acusó a Daisuke de haberla empujado y hecho caer al suelo. A pesar de que no salió lastimada, por lo visto, su orgullo no le permitió callar ante esto, ya que Daisuke era un año menor que ella y fue él quien terminó de humillarla en frente de todos.

Daisuke se defendió ante el director diciendo que el empujón que le propinó a su _senpai_ no se comparaba con todo lo que ellas le habían hecho a Miyako, que ésta solo había buscado la ayuda de sus amigos. Dejó en claro que nadie le pidió empujar a esa chica, sino que fue algo que él mismo terminó haciendo en un arrebato. También confesó que fue idea suya lo de llamar a los demás muchachos para darles un parón a esas chicas abusivas.

Los profesores correspondientes se dedicaron a interrogar a todos los compañeros de Miyako y Ogata, uno por uno, y concluyeron que las acusaciones de Miyako eran ciertas: la mayoría aseguró haber escuchado chismes por parte de estas tres chicas y que todos estos dejaban mal parada a nuestra amiga.

Al descubrir la verdad, muchos compañeros se disculparon con Miyako, asegurándole que confiarían más en ella y no volverían a hacerles caso a Ogata y las demás.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —concluyó nuestra amiga de cabellos violeta con un suspiro de alivio.

—Me alegra mucho —sonreí—. Tenía miedo de que los castigaran, chicos.

Nos hallábamos en una fuente de sodas cercana a la escuela de los chicos. Habíamos pedido unas bebidas calientes para combatir el frío. Koushiro no pudo venir porque tenía una actividad grupal con el club de informática y no podía faltar, ya que era el presidente, pero acordamos que yo me encargaría de contarle todos los detalles cuando nos viéramos en la escuela dentro de dos días.

—Los profesores nos reprendieron —explicó Takeru tras haber dado un sorbo a su chocolate caliente—, diciéndonos que la próxima vez debíamos avisarles a ellos si alguno de nuestros compañeros estaba siendo acosado en lugar de solucionarlo nosotros mismos con métodos "poco correctos" —entornó los ojos al pronunciar las últimas palabras—. Pero yo no me arrepiento de nada —aseguró—. ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

—Pues no —admitió Ken.

—¡Para nada! —declaró Daisuke—. Aun así, no entiendo por qué mis geniales ideas siempre acaban teniendo fallos —comentó, evidentemente frustrado.

—Tu última idea no salió nada mal, Daisuke —objetó Ken—. Ogata, Tanaka y Mouri fueron castigadas y podrían ser expulsadas si se vuelven a meter con Miyako.

—También tuvieron que limpiar los baños —agregó el rubio— y dejarlos relucientes —y una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en sus labios—. Los baños de hombres y de mujeres.

Daisuke y Miyako rompieron a reír. Ken trató de reprimir una carcajada, pero no lo consiguió. Incluso yo comencé a reír cuando las imaginé con caras de asco mientras limpiaban a fondo cada uno de los retretes.

—Además —le dijo Miyako a su amigo de cabello granate—, Ken me contó que te fue muuuy bien en la discoteca el otro día —insinuó con una sonrisa socarrona. Daisuke se sonrojó.

—¡No me molestes con eso!

—Ay, Daisuke, no seas tan vergonzoso —dijo ella con tono burlesco, lo que provocó que su amigo la fulminara con la mirada.

Miyako soltó una fuerte risotada. Ken, Takeru y yo hacíamos grandes esfuerzos por no reírnos también.

—Ya, ya… es broma. Sabes que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo —le sonrió.

Daisuke frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Resultaba difícil creer que aquel chico que alguna vez coqueteó descaradamente con Hikari ahora se mostrara nervioso al hablar de sus progresos con una chica.

—Gracias —pronunció, bajando la mirada.

* * *

—Jou…

—¿Eh?

—Gracias por todo.

La bufanda que cubría la mitad inferior de mi rostro escondió el rubor de mis mejillas.

—Esto… ya te dije que no hice nada espectacular —respondí con nerviosismo.

—Sí, lo hiciste —objetó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Instintivamente desvié la mirada.

—Pero solo fui una pequeña ayuda dentro del plan de Daisuke. A quien deberías darle las gracias es a él.

—Pero tú me escuchaste y comprendiste lo mal que lo estaba pasando, llamaste a mis amigos más cercanos y no me juzgaste mal. Hasta ahora, has sido el único que no me reprendió de alguna forma.

Llegamos al edificio en donde ella vivía. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre que fuera yo quien la acompañara hasta su casa después de nuestras reuniones de amigos. Miyako metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su juego de llaves.

—Es que yo mismo no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar —expliqué—. Nunca he pasado por algo como eso, así que no creo que tenga derecho a decirte en qué te equivocaste. Lo que importa es que ya les paramos los pies a Ogata y sus amigas y que tú estás bien.

Ella no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y me sonrió con dulzura.

Nunca imaginé que Miyako pudiera sonreír de esa manera.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos a principios de febrero. Lo peor estaba por llegar, ya que las preparaciones para los exámenes finales eran cada vez más duras y agotadoras, y debía aplicarme al cien por ciento si quería aprobar todas las asignaturas. Hubo días en los cuales llegaba a mi casa a tomar una siesta y, después de eso, seguía estudiando hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada. Pero se acercaba San Valentín y un aire de romanticismo y relajo se respiraba por toda la escuela.

—No tenía idea de que habían tantas parejas en este lugar —comentó un sorprendido Koushiro mientras observábamos a través de un ventanal cómo varios de los estudiantes que se hallaban en el patio se tomaban de las manos con timidez, se abrazaban, se decían cosas al oído y reían, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Yo tampoco. Debe ser el espíritu festivo —bromeé.

—El capitalismo y sus convenientes excusas para fomentar el romanticismo —sonrió, divertido.

Durante el receso del almuerzo me dediqué a contarle lo que había ocurrido con Miyako y los demás. Koushiro confesó que se sintió mal por no haber asistido a la reunión en la fuente de sodas, pero que se alegraba enormemente por ellos, en especial por Miyako.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a nuestras aulas, mi amigo me sorprendió con una inesperada pregunta:

—Jou, ¿qué tipo de chocolate te gusta?

Lo observé perplejo, pero respondí de todas formas:

—Esto… me gusta el chocolate amargo con relleno de menta, y también el chocolate leche. ¿Por qué?

—Es que —pronunció, aparentemente inquieto—… me estaba preguntando cómo sería si una chica nos diera chocolates este año, pero que no fuera chocolate por obligación…

Reí para mis adentros. Sabía que era poco probable, ya que estábamos solteros y no parecía que alguna chica de la escuela estuviera interesada en mí o en Koushiro. A menos que ocurriese un milagro, estaba seguro de que acabaría mi vida escolar sin haber recibido chocolate verdadero de parte de nadie.

De cualquier manera, pensé que no valía la pena preocuparse por ello.

—Koushiro…

—¿Sí?

—¿No crees que deberíamos dejar de buscar novia?

Mi amigo guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo. Dejemos que las cosas se den por sí solas.

Ambos sonreímos. De alguna manera, me sentí más ligero y aliviado. Koushiro entró a su aula y nos despedimos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Miyako me contó por teléfono que sus padres se habían disculpado con ella por no haberse dado cuenta de que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a su hija. Admitieron que le prestaban menos atención de la necesaria y prometieron que nunca más la descuidarían.

Hablamos durante unos veinte minutos. No pudimos prolongar nuestra conversación porque yo debía estudiar y estudiar, tal y como había hecho durante los últimos días. No podía permitirme el lujo de obtener calificaciones mediocres si pretendía ingresar a la Universidad de Tokyo.

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía quitarme a Miyako de la cabeza.

Tomé un bolígrafo y pasé los ojos por encima de los textos de mi libro de estudio, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba leyendo.

Pensé en lo animada que se veía Miyako últimamente. De alguna manera, sentí que había vuelto a ser la misma chica alegre y llena de energía que conocí hace tres años.

De pronto, me di cuenta de lo poco que la conocía antes de convertirme en su amigo. E incluso ahora que éramos más cercanos, ¿qué es lo que realmente sabía yo de ella?

No tenía la menor idea de quién era Miyako hasta hace poco. Para mí, siempre fue una chica con un humor algo cambiante, aunque usualmente alegre, enérgica e impulsiva, que no escondía sus emociones, pero también aprendí que era sensible e insegura.

En parte, yo envidiaba su personalidad. Rara vez les confiaba mis problemas a mis padres o hermanos, ya que Koushiro es el único con quien hablo de esas cosas, y antes de que él se convirtiera en mi mejor amigo humano —porque Gomamon es mi mejor amigo digimon, pero hay muchas cosas que no puedo conversar con él—, tendía a guardarme todo.

De cierta manera, podría decir que siempre me aterró la idea de que alguien llegara a conocerme del todo. Siempre me ha preocupado en exceso lo que los demás piensen de mí. Desde que era pequeño, me presioné a mí mismo para seguir la tradición familiar y convertirme en médico, y, aunque no me arrepiento de haber escogido ese camino, hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si mis padres realmente esperaban tanto de mí.

En ese caso, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de adivinar quién era Miyako si ni siquiera sé muy bien quién soy yo?

Entonces, me percaté de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Debía estudiar y memorizar los contenidos para el examen de ciencias y hacer un resumen de la materia que habíamos estado viendo en clase de historia.

Fue difícil, pero conseguí centrarme completamente en estudiar durante una hora o dos, hasta que la voz de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad:

—¡Jou! —pronunció mientras daba unos golpecitos en mi puerta— ¡La cena está servida!

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —respondí mientras me incorporaba de mi silla.

* * *

Una semana después llegó San Valentín. Unas cuantas compañeras me dieron chocolates por obligación. Nunca fui muy sociable, así que no me extrañaba haber recibido menos que la mayoría de mis compañeros varones. De todas formas, esa mañana llegué a la escuela pensando que no recibiría nada, y estaba feliz de saber que mis compañeras se acordaban de mí. Algunas incluso me dieron las gracias por las veces que las ayudé con las materias y ejercicios que no entendían.

Koushiro también recibió algunos chocolates, sobre todo de las chicas del club de informática, quienes decían estar enormemente agradecidas con él.

A la salida nos encontramos con Hikari y Miyako, quienes llevaban puesto el uniforme verde, blanco y azul de su escuela. Koushiro y yo nos sorprendimos.

—Vaya —soltó mi amigo pelirrojo—, ¿chicas?

—Hola —las saludé— ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—Vinimos a darles sus chocolates —respondió Hikari con una amable sonrisa—. Sora también envía algunos de su parte. Dijo que estaba demasiado ocupada como para venir ella misma y les pide disculpas por eso —explicó.

—Oh, dile de parte nuestra que no se preocupe —pidió Koushiro—, nosotros también estamos colapsados de exámenes.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Miyako—. Después de todo, ambos están en preparatoria y pronto se convertirán en adultos —caviló—. Muchos ánimos, chicos —y nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Miyako, te estás olvidando de algo —señaló su amiga.

—¡Oh, sí! —pronunció, agitada. Abrió su mochila y sacó de ella dos cajas de chocolates.

—¡Guau! —exclamé— ¿Eso es para nosotros?

—Y esperen a ver lo que hicimos Sora y yo —sonrió Hikari.

Las cajas que tenía Miyako en sus manos eran cuadradas y de color marrón. Calculo que tendrían unos 10 centímetros de área. Estaban adornadas con un sofisticado moño y una cinta que las envolvía por sus seis caras, una presentación muy similar a la que solían tener los regalos de navidad que aparecen en la televisión. Me sorprendió notar lo mucho que se había esforzado solo en la presentación y me pregunté si los chocolates serían tan elaborados como su recipiente.

Miyako dejó su mochila en el suelo y, con una mano, extendió una caja hacia Koushiro, y con la otra, una caja hacia mí. Parecía intranquila. Tal vez se sentía nerviosa porque le estaba regalando chocolates al chico que le gusta. Sentí lástima por ella, pero confiaba en que pronto se repondría.

Observé que la cinta que tenía la caja de Koushiro era dorada, y la mía, plateada.

—Este es el chocolate que hice yo —dijo Hikari mientras nos entregaba dos cajas pequeñas— y este es el que hizo Sora —pronunció mientras sacaba dos cajas más de su mochila y nos las extendía. Las cuatro cajas eran idénticas: rectangulares, de color blanco, adornadas con cintas de color amarillo—. Los hicimos con mucho cariño. Espero que les gusten.

—Gracias, chicas —agradeció Koushiro, quien observaba encantado las tres cajas que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Muchas gracias, Miyako, Hikari —hice una corta reverencia, sujetando las cajas con mis brazos para que no se cayeran—. No esperaba recibir algo tan maravilloso este día.

—Gracias a ustedes por ser personas tan geniales —respondió Miyako.

—Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras desde que nos conocimos, Koushiro, Jou —pronunció Hikari, quien no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. Ella también hizo una reverencia—. Nunca olvidaré que fueron excelentes compañeros de aventuras y que son estupendas personas —se incorporó y colocó una mano en la espalda de su amiga—. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo. Lo siento.

—Vamos a casa de Ken —contó nuestra amiga de anteojos—. Nos reuniremos allí para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad. Recuerden que San Valentín no es solo el día de los enamorados —explicó, y nos guiñó un ojo.

—Espero que lo pasen bien —les deseé—. No coman demasiados chocolates o se enfermarán.

Las chicas rieron. Yo lo decía en serio, aunque comprendía que podía sonar gracioso.

Me dio un poco de pena no poder asistir a la reunión, pero tanto Koushiro como yo estábamos hasta el cuello de exámenes, y sabía que Sora y los demás también lo estaban. Ninguno de nosotros podía permitirse descansar un día lunes, por más que quisiéramos.

Así fue como nos despedimos de Miyako y Hikari y regresamos a nuestros hogares.

—Qué pesada está esta caja —comenté mientras sujetaba en mi mano derecha la caja que me había dado Miyako.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó un extrañado Koushiro.

—¿Qué? ¿No piensas lo mismo?

—Pesa como cualquier caja de chocolate —observó mientras realizaba un movimiento ascendente y descendente con su propia caja, usando una sola mano.

Tal vez eran ideas mías.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, saludé a mi familia. Gomamon y Elecmon se me acercaron para pedirme que jugara con ellos, pero respondí que no podía porque me encontraba muy ocupado.

—Es lo mismo que dice Shin —pronunció Elecmon, resignado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, pero es la verdad. Los humanos vamos acumulando responsabilidades mientras nos hacemos mayores, pero ya podré volver a jugar con ustedes —les sonreí al ver que ponían ojos de cachorrito—… cuando tenga tiempo —suspiré.

Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Cuando coloqué la mochila sobre mi escritorio y saqué la caja de chocolates que me había dado Miyako, la observé con detenimiento.

No, no podían ser ideas mías: esta caja pesaba demasiado para ser tan pequeña.

Me dio algo de pena desatar el elaborado moño que ella misma había confeccionado, pero tuve que hacerlo de todos modos. Deslicé la cinta con cuidado y abrí la tapa. En su interior había un montón de chocolates y un pequeño papel de forma rectangular con letras plateadas que hacían juego con la cinta.

_"¿Una nota?_ —pensé—_ ¿Habrá puesto mensajes en las cajas de todos?_

La nota tenía escrito lo siguiente:

_Este es un chocolate verdadero. Espero que te guste._

_Miyako_

Cuando comprendí lo que querían decir estas palabras, me quedé de piedra y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

¿La persona que le gustaba a Miyako… era yo?

* * *

**Nota: **Recuerden que Jou contó en un capítulo anterior que Shin tenía un Elecmon. Lo digo por si se les hizo extraño verlo en este capítulo.

Uhh, sé que con este final dejaré a muchos lectores intrigados...

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta la idea de que Miyako se haya fijado en nuestro protagonista? ¿O no les gustan las parejas poco comunes? Tengan claro que sus respuestas no influirán en el curso que tome la historia en el futuro, pero me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto xD

Espero haberlos sorprendido ;3

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Los primeros sentimientos confusos

Hola!

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Entre que estoy viciada con Neopets y que mi carrera deja poco tiempo para otras cosas, descuidé este fic y me siento bastante mal por ello, pero aquí me tienen: actualizando.

Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo, ya que no es tan alegre como los anteriores. Están avisados.

A leer!

* * *

Releí el mensaje una y otra vez, pensando que tal vez estaba malinterpretando las palabras de Miyako. Analicé cuidadosamente su caligrafía: caracteres grandes, claros y redondeados.

Era su letra, sus palabras y sus sentimientos.

Por más que me estrujara los sesos, todo me llevaba a la misma conclusión: Miyako se me había declarado con una caja de chocolates en San Valentín.

¿Y si se había confundido? ¿Y si, en realidad, pensaba darle esta caja a Koushiro?

Cuando recordé que nuestras cajas tenían cintas de colores diferentes, descarté esa posibilidad. Además, guiándose solo por el peso, ella podía darse cuenta de cuál era la caja correcta.

Oh, sí… el peso.

Algo no encajaba. Observé el recipiente de cerca, buscando algo que pareciera sospechoso.

Koushiro había dicho que su caja pesaba como cualquier otra. Sí, mi caja debía tener algo diferente.

De pronto, noté que los chocolates se encontraban sobre un fondo falso. Retiré el primer fondo y me di cuenta de que el compartimiento inferior tenía muchos más chocolates, tantos como para que me diera una severa indigestión si me los comía todos yo solo.

—¿P-Pero qué significa esto? —pronuncié con ojos de plato. ¿Es que acaso Miyako era como esas abuelas que te meten comida hasta por las orejas porque creen que estás muy delgado?

… ¿O esa era su forma de demostrar que me quería?

Coloqué todo en su lugar una vez más y me dediqué a observar la caja marrón con inseguridad. Tomé un chocolate entre mis dedos. Tenía una base circular y un modesto espiral adornaba su cara superior. Casi parecía uno de esos bombones caros que venden en las chocolaterías famosas.

Sin pensarlo más, me lo metí a la boca y lo saboreé.

Estaba delicioso.

—¡Chocolate amargo con relleno de menta! —pronuncié mientras masticaba, deleitado con su exquisito sabor. Definitivamente, esto también había sido obra de Koushiro, ya que no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie más cuáles eran mis chocolates favoritos, ni siquiera a mis padres.

—Jou, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Gomamon. Al oír su voz detrás de mí, me sobresalté. No me di cuenta de que él mismo había abierto la puerta de mi habitación y entrado sin permiso.

—¡Gomamon, te he dicho que toques la puerta! —lo regañé mientras trataba de esconder la caja de chocolate entre mis brazos, dándole la espalda a mi compañero. También me aseguré de colocar la tapa en su lugar otra vez.

—Perdón —se disculpó rápidamente al ver mi reacción—… ¿Qué tienes ahí, Jou?

—¡Nada! —mentí— ¡No es nada!

—¿Es comida? —inquirió.

—¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no es nada!

Gomamon no me hizo caso y se colocó frente a mí.

—¿Qué hay en esa caja? —preguntó con los ojos brillando de la emoción— ¿Puedo ver?

—¡No, Gomamon! ¡No te acerques!

Mi compañero digimon no me escuchó y saltó sobre mí, provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo. La caja de chocolates salió despedida por los aires, pero no escuché ningún sonido que me indicara que ésta había caído al suelo.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó Shin.

Maldición. Podría haber sido mi madre, mi padre, incluso Elecmon, pero no: tuvo que ser Shin quien cogiera la caja de chocolates.

—¡Shin, no! —exclamé mientras me incorporaba otra vez, pero reaccioné con demasiada lentitud.

—¿Chocolates? —pronunció con una sonrisa socarrona. Había levantado la tapa y ahora curioseaba el interior de la caja de manera impertinente frente a mis narices— ¿Son tuyos, Jou?

—¡Shin, devuélvemela! —ordené mientras apretaba los puños y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Siempre he odiado que se metan en mis cosas.

—¡Chicos! —gritó mi madre, irrumpiendo en mi habitación— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—Parece que Jou tiene novia —insinuó mi hermano con esa molesta sonrisa suya.

De esta manera, toda mi familia se enteró de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Hay veces que odio a Shin. Sí, y todas esas veces me dan ganas de tomar su computadora portátil y asestarle un poderoso golpe en la cabeza con ella.

¿Por qué demonios hacía eso? ¿Acaso era su forma de rebelarse contra mi naturaleza retraída? ¿Porque nunca le cuento nada de lo que me pasa?

Como sea, eso no le da derecho a contarles mis cosas a los demás. Maldita sea, ¡incluso leyó el mensaje de Miyako en voz alta para todos! Lo único que quiero es que me trague la tierra… y que a Shin se lo trague un agujero negro del Digimundo.

¿Qué diría Miyako si se enterara de lo que pasó? ¿Que ahora todos en mi casa saben que le gusto?

Haré todo lo posible por mantenerla alejada de aquí. Sé que no es su culpa, pero quiero mantener a mi familia al margen. Nunca he tenido novia, ni siquiera una pretendiente. No quiero imaginarme cómo reaccionará mi familia —sobre todo mi hermano— si la llegan a conocer.

Bah, es mejor que ni siquiera se entere.

Entonces me pregunté... ¿por qué me había escogido a mí? ¿Qué tenía yo que me hacía mejor que Koushiro?

Recordé la vez que él y yo conversamos sobre el triángulo amoroso que se había formado. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que, en el mejor de los casos, Miyako encontraría a alguien más y Koushiro conseguiría una novia.

Y un pensamiento fugaz apareció en mi mente:

¿Será que el chico del que debía enamorarse Miyako era yo?

Sacudí la cabeza y pensé que aquella idea era demasiado arrogante.

Miré mi libro de álgebra, en el cual había estado tratando de concentrarme desde hace media hora, y tuve el presentimiento de que no podría estudiar esa noche.

Golpeé el escritorio con ambos puños y grité a todo pulmón:

—¡NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAAAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

—Lo siento, Jou. No podía decirte de qué se trataba; hubiera traicionado a Miyako.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilicé—. Sé que solo querías ayudarla.

Como siempre, Koushiro y yo nos habíamos reunido a charlar en el patio de la escuela mientras tomábamos bebidas calientes. Una semana antes de San Valentín, la misma Miyako le contó a mi mejor amigo que yo le gustaba y, con ello, su plan del mensaje en la caja de chocolates.

—¿No es extraño que la chica a la que antes le gustabas ahora sienta algo por mí?

—Bueno —meditó—… se siente extraño, pero de cierta forma estoy aliviado. Miyako es libre de querer a la persona que desee, y sé que tú podrías hacerla feliz; en cambio, yo no.

—Momento —pronuncié estupefacto—, ¿de qué hablas? Nunca dije que me gustara Miyako.

—Eso dices ahora. A ti no te gustaba nadie antes de que ella se te declarara, ¿no es así? Es mucho más fácil que tú le correspondas a que yo lo haga.

Admití para mis adentros que Koushiro tenía razón… en parte.

—Pero eso no es suficiente —objeté—, no basta con que solo le corresponda.

—Eso lo veremos.

Sus palabras solo conseguían confundirme. ¿Es que Koushiro no captaba lo complicada que era toda esta situación? Además, se veía muy tranquilo. No parecía estar poniéndose en mi lugar, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño, dado que siempre pensé que Koushiro tenía más empatía que yo.

—Aun no sé muy bien qué debería hacer —confesé.

—Debes hacer lo que creas correcto. Tal vez tengas que esperar un tiempo antes de darle una respuesta.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo que esperar?

—Porque podrías arrepentirte.

Lo observé, extrañado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Koushiro me contó que Mimi había terminado con Michael hace unos días. Según ella, todo pasó muy rápido y, poco tiempo después de haber comenzado a salir, ambos descubrieron que no se gustaban tanto como creyeron en un principio, así que habían vuelto a ser amigos, sin rencores ni distanciamientos.

—Qué irónico —pronuncié con una nota de amargura en mi voz.

—Así es —asintió—. Está soltera otra vez, pero sigue estando lejos —dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente. Eso era exactamente lo que yo había pensado.

Lo vi sonreír con tristeza. Coloqué una mano en su hombro y le dije:

—Ya aparecerá la persona indicada para ti.

Koushiro bajó la mirada.

—Una vez, Mimi me dijo que estaba feliz de haberme conocido y que me quería mucho. Fue hace dos años. Es la única chica que me ha dicho algo como eso —suspiró—. Ahora mismo siento que nadie podría reemplazarla, así que lo único que hago es esperar un milagro.

Tomé mi mentón entre mis dedos mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada.

—No creo que necesites un milagro. Es imposible que no exista tu chica ideal dentro de Japón, así que ten paciencia. Sé que es duro, pero eres un buen tipo y no mereces sufrir así.

Mi amigo rió por lo bajo. Me hacía feliz saber que mis comentarios eran capaces de animarlo aunque fuera un poco.

—Gracias, Jou. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

A la salida me encontré con Miyako. Llevaba puesto un abrigo celeste y unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes con esas mismas botas, pero no recordaba cuándo había sido. Mi amiga pidió que la acompañara a un parque cercano para que pudiéramos charlar con tranquilidad, así que nos marchamos juntos. En el camino nos acompañó un silencio incómodo, uno de los peores que había experimentado en mi vida.

Tomamos asiento en una banca. Lo único que hice fue guardar silencio y escucharla atentamente mientras ella se deshacía en explicaciones.

—Lo siento, Jou. Debería habértelo dicho en persona, pero no me atreví.

_"No entiendo por qué se disculpa_ —pensé.

—Nunca me había sentido así, te lo juro —prosiguió—. No aguantaba las ganas de decírtelo, pero creo que me precipité. Es muy pronto como para que quieras salir conmigo, lo sé, pero…

—Miyako —la interrumpí de pronto. No quería oír sus excusas—, eso no importa.

Guardé silencio con la mirada puesta en el piso. El solo hecho de encontrarme a su lado me ponía tenso.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no importa? —preguntó. Ahora se oía más afligida que preocupada, así que me apresuré a explicarle:

—Que no necesito conocer más detalles. Leí tu nota y comprendí su significado. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos tristes. En ese momento tuve miedo de haber sonado demasiado frío, pero no podía actuar con naturalidad ahora que sabía lo que ella sentía por mí.

—Hablas como si no te importara —me espetó y desvió la mirada, aparentemente molesta.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —me apresuré a decir— De verdad, Miyako, no es eso —insistí. Cuando su expresión se suavizó, me relajé un poco —, es solo que estoy confundido. No sé qué decir, no sé qué pensar… y tampoco sé cómo tendré que tratarte de ahora en adelante. Tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido y causarte daño —confesé, apesadumbrado.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo —dijo ella—. Quiero que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre, Jou —apretó los puños, los cuales descansaban sobre sus muslos—. Me gustas porque eres sincero. No cambies eso.

"Me gustas".

Qué palabras más sencillas y poderosas. Solo tuve que oírlas para que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y se me hiciera más difícil respirar. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos para que Miyako no viera que me había puesto rojo como un tomate.

—Perdón —dijo Miyako al ver mi reacción—, yo… no quería hacerte sentir incómodo. Lo siento.

Ya me estaba hartando de que se disculpara una y otra vez.

—No has hecho nada malo —dije, aun con el rostro tapado. Ella guardó silencio. Bajé las manos y la miré a los ojos—. El único que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. Aun no sé qué decirte.

—No te presiones —sonrió tiernamente.

Me mordí el labio.

Miyako ya había sido rechazada por Ken, y después, por Koushiro. Yo no deseaba ser el tercer chico en su lista de rechazos, pero tampoco podía decirle que quería salir con ella. No tengo tiempo para un romance, lo único que hago es estudiar y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para divertirme. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un día entero para descansar. Y cuando entre a la Universidad puede que sea aun peor. Con una vida como esta ¿cómo demonios podría tener una novia?

—Miyako…

No estaba seguro de que un noviazgo con ella pudiera funcionar, pero tampoco quería decirle que no sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Koushiro tenía razón: no debía tomar una decisión precipitada porque después podría arrepentirme. Tanto ella como yo tendríamos que esperar, no quedaba otra.

—Dame un tiempo para pensarlo. He estado ocupadísimo, lo único que tengo en la cabeza son las materias de los exámenes finales y no me siento capaz de responderte en este momento. Creo que ni siquiera podré responderte para el _White Day*._

—Está bien —dijo mientras bajaba la mirada—, no tengo prisa. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Jou.

Me dolía que fuera tan comprensiva. Miyako no se merecía que la hicieran esperar, pero tampoco se merecía a un chico que no podía hacerse el más mínimo espacio en su agenda para salir con ella.

Solo por cortesía, no quise preguntarle por qué ya no le gustaba Koushiro, pero la verdad es que me interesaba saber qué fue lo que vio en mí, aparte de mi honestidad.

—Oye, Jou —dijo ella—… ¿te gustaron los chocolates?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, estaban deliciosos. ¿De verdad los hiciste tú?

—Me ofende que desconfíes de mí —bromeó, adoptando una falsa pose de enfado con los brazos cruzados—. Claro que los hice yo.

—¡Genial! ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlos?

—Con un libro de recetas que me prestó Hikari. Pero claro —mostró una sonrisa de complacencia—, también les di mi toque especial.

—¿Y cuál es ese "toque especial"?

—¡Mucho cariño! —exclamó mientras levantaba los brazos enérgicamente.

Ambos reímos. El ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso, pero me vi obligado a hacer un último comentario relacionado con su declaración.

—Tengo que admitir que esa confesión con la caja de chocolates fue muy original.

Miyako se ruborizó.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí —sonreí mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban—, me tomaste por sorpresa. Fuiste muy ingeniosa.

Ahora fue ella quien se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¡Ayyy, no digas eso, que me da vergüenza!

En ese momento bajé la mirada a sus pies y recordé que la había visto con esas mismas botas la vez que nos encontramos cerca de la casa de Koushiro. Ese mismo día, él me había contado lo de Miyako, aunque aun no se había atrevido a decirme que le gustaba Mimi.

El triángulo amoroso se había deshecho, dejando a dos personas con un amor no correspondido.

* * *

_—Es mucho más fácil que tú le correspondas a que yo lo haga._

Maldita sea, Koushiro, ¿es que quieres confundirme más de lo que ya estoy? Cada vez que recuerdo nuestra conversación me siento más perdido que antes.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera soy capaz de descifrar mis propios sentimientos. Se me acelera el corazón cuando estoy con ella, pero no estoy seguro de que me guste. Y los estudios me tienen estresado, es imposible que pueda pensar las cosas con calma si los exámenes finales se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me angustia pensar que, probablemente, mantendré a Miyako en la incertidumbre por más de un mes. Odio hacer esperar a los demás, especialmente si son mis amigos.

… Aunque Miyako ya no quería ser solo mi amiga. No por nada se me había declarado dos veces. ¡Dos veces! Y, aun así, no he podido darle una respuesta decente.

—Ya estoy en casa —anuncié. Mamá me saludó de vuelta, pero no pude detenerme a conversar con ella porque tenía mucho que estudiar.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, descubrí que Gomamon estaba dentro.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo en cuanto me vio, saltando desde mi cama hacia el suelo—, saldré en seguida.

—No es necesario, Gomamon —me apresuré a decir. Él se detuvo y me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes—. De hecho, quería pedirte un favor algo egoísta…

Gomamon sabía que se me hacía más fácil estudiar en soledad, pero hoy no me sentía igual que siempre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Podrías… acompañarme mientras estudio? —pedí, avergonzado— No quiero estar solo.

Gomamon me observó entre preocupado y extrañado.

—¿Pasó algo malo, Jou?

—Es complicado. En otro momento te contaré.

Él sonrió sin preguntar nada más.

—Claro que te voy a acompañar.

* * *

¿Quién dijo "glosario"? xD

***White day/Día blanco:** Este día se celebra un mes después de San Valentín, o sea, el 14 de marzo. Aquí son los chicos los que les dan un regalo a las chicas. Generalmente es para agradecer el chocolate recibido, o para corresponder el afecto de la persona que se les declaró el 14 de febrero. Los regalos pueden ser desde otro chocolate hasta un auto xD todo depende de cuánto dinero tenga el hombre y de cuan agradecido esté.

Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más divertido, y que se sorprenderán muchísimo. Sí, tengo reservada una sorpresa que los dejará con ojos de plato ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews *-*


	7. El primer reencuentro sorpresa

Lamento la demora, estimados lectores. No sé cómo excusarme, ya que he estado haciendo cualquier cosa menos lo que me corresponde. Supongo que estoy algo colapsada por los estudios, pero… bueh, aquí tienen el nuevo y esperado capítulo. Y como soy cumplidora, en este cap verán la sorpresa que les tenía preparada :3

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

—Espero que no pienses que soy una tonta —dijo Miyako al otro lado del teléfono. El tono de su voz me transmitía que estaba avergonzada de sí misma, y eso me molestó.

—Miyako, ¿me llamaste para que te regañara?

—Esto —murmuró—… no.

—Entonces no te preocupes por lo que yo pueda pensar. Te estabas defendiendo, eso es todo.

—¡Pero le di un puñetazo!

—¿Y? ¡Eres un ser humano!

Se preguntarán de qué estábamos hablando mi amiga y yo. Pues verán: hace dos días, la escuela de Miyako realizó una excursión a las montañas, y su clase montó el campamento junto al río. A la mañana siguiente, Ogata —sí, esa molesta compañera suya— vio que Miyako se encontraba sola, recogiendo piedras en la parte menos profunda del río, y fue a molestarla junto a sus amigas. Le dijeron cosas como "¿de verdad crees que te has librado de nosotras?" y "aunque nos hayas acusado con el director, sigues siendo una fea y estúpida cuatro ojos". Miyako pretendía ignorarlas y así demostrar que era más madura que ellas, pero Ogata la empujó y la hizo caer al agua. Como era de esperarse, Miyako se enfureció, y terminó propinándole un puñetazo en la cara como respuesta.

Me sorprendí bastante al enterarme de que mi amiga había golpeado a alguien, pero no se me hizo extraño y tampoco lo considero un error: Ogata había llegado demasiado lejos y Miyako ya había aguantado demasiado.

—Tú sabes que no soy la clase de persona que golpea a los demás para hacerse respetar —proseguí—, pero sé que lo único que querías era que te dejaran en paz. Yo he dejado que me insulten y me humillen y no he hecho nada para evitarlo. No sé defenderme, pero tú sí, y eso está bien.

Tal vez mi antiguo yo le hubiese dicho a Miyako que no era correcto golpear a otras personas, incluso si estas mismas habían conseguido sacarte de quicio o te habían tratado mal anteriormente, pero mi actual yo sabe que las palabras solo funcionan con quienes quieren escucharlas.

—Jou, eso es muy triste —dijo Miyako después de haber permanecido en silencio unos segundos—. ¿Cuándo te pasaron esas cosas?

—Te lo contaré cuando tenga más tiempo. No es nada importante, en todo caso —respondí, restándole importancia al asunto, ya que no quería hablar de mí mismo en ese momento—. Pero ya se enteraron tus profesores de lo que hizo Ogata, ¿no? ¿Crees que la expulsarán?

—Sí. Ogata, Tanaka y Mouri ya fueron expulsadas.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Tal vez suene terrible lo que voy a decir, pero… me alegra.

Miyako suspiró también.

—La verdad es que me da pena por ellas —confesó—. Me pregunto si tendrán muchos problemas en sus casas —hizo una pausa—. Ogata es una chica inteligente, siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones y parecía una persona culta. No recuerdo qué tal les iba a Tanaka y Mouri, pero tampoco parecían unas descerebradas. Es extraño.

—Eso no podemos saberlo, pero nada de lo que esté ocurriendo en sus vidas les da derecho a aprovecharse de los demás. Tú eres una buena chica, Miyako; no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste. Además, te apuesto que nadie te recriminó el que golpearas a Ogata.

—No —admitió—, nadie me regañó por eso, pero me sentía culpable de todos modos.

—Después de lo que hemos hablado ¿todavía sientes culpa? —inquirí.

—No —respondió, y soltó una risita que me pareció demasiado dulce como para que pudiese venir de ella, o tal vez era yo el que no quería admitir que las risas de Miyako siempre eran dulces y agradables.

—¿Entonces? ¿Regresarás a clases la semana que viene con la consciencia limpia?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor! —respondió con su típico tono alegre y enérgico— ¡Nadie volverá a meterse con Inoue Miyako! —y rió una vez más. Su risa me provocó un repentino cosquilleo en el pecho— Muchas gracias, Jou. Hablar contigo siempre me hace sentir mejor.

Sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara. Koushiro me había dicho cosas como esas anteriormente, ¿por qué me ponía nervioso cuando me las decía ella?

—Jou —dijo de pronto—, si alguien más te pasa a llevar, solo di lo que sientes. No es bueno que te guardes las cosas, y tampoco está bien dejar que los demás te hagan daño. Eso fue lo que me enseñaste, ¿no?

Miyako tenía toda la razón. Sus palabras hicieron que me diera cuenta de que soy una persona que no practica lo que predica, y me sentí terrible por ello.

Recordé a las desagradables chicas de la discoteca. Una que parecía ser un poco mayor que yo se había llevado a Koushiro a bailar y no hice nada para detenerla. Después, sus tres amigas me humillaron en conjunto y tampoco hice nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que me impedía defenderme en esas situaciones?

Llegué a sentirme hasta hipócrita por haberle dicho a Miyako en su momento que estuvo mal no haber pedido ayuda cuando Ogata y sus amigas se metían con ella, siendo que yo no soy mucho mejor en ese aspecto.

Había llegado la hora de cambiar eso. No quiero pensar que Miyako se fijó en un tipo tan torpe que ni siquiera sabe hacerse respetar.

—Sí… gracias, Miyako. Me esforzaré, te lo aseguro.

—Me gusta oír eso —respondió ella.

Lamentablemente, no pudimos seguir hablando porque yo debía estudiar. Dentro de dos días comenzarían los exámenes finales y no podía descuidarme. Serían dos crueles y agotadoras semanas rellenando hojas de respuestas sin parar.

Después de haber colgado el teléfono, me dieron ganas de llamarla de nuevo. Últimamente estoy pensando cosas extrañas…

Traté de apartar a Miyako de mis pensamientos, ya que debía aprovechar la hora y media que me quedaba para repasar mis libros de estudio antes de que tuviera que salir de mi casa.

* * *

Eran las doce y diez. Me encontraba caminando con Koushiro por los alrededores de la estación Shiodome*. Por alguna extraña razón, Sora lo había llamado la noche anterior para pedirle que se reuniera con ella por un asunto urgente, y lo más extraño de todo fue que le pidió que me llevara con él.

Nos detuvimos junto a un semáforo para que Koushiro pudiera revisar la hoja que sujetaba entre sus manos, la cual tenía impresa un mapa de la zona y, anotada a pie de página, la dirección exacta en la cual había sido citado por nuestra amiga.

—¿De verdad te dijo que era en este lugar? —pregunté mientras miraba en todas direcciones— No veo a Sora por ningún lado… y ya se atrasó diez minutos —señalé.

—Sí, me dijo que era justo aquí —dijo Koushiro—. Qué extraño —pronunció justo antes de frenar en seco. Abriendo los ojos como platos, mantuvo la vista fija en algo que se encontraba al otro lado del cruce de cebra.

Extrañado por su repentina reacción, miré en la misma dirección que él y pude comprender qué fue lo que tanto lo sorprendió.

Lo primero que vi fue una chica que agitaba su mano en el aire mientras corría hacia nosotros. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rosa pastel. El color de esta prenda contrastaba enormemente con el aburrido tono gris de la ciudad, por lo que era imposible que pasara desapercibida a ojos de cualquiera.

Lo segundo que vi fue una melena castaña perfectamente reconocible que se sacudía con el viento y el andar de su dueña.

Lo tercero fueron las facciones de la chica que, durante mucho tiempo, fue la princesa de los Elegidos.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de Mimi.

_—¡Yahoooooo!_ —saludó alegremente.

—¡¿Mimi?! —exclamé, incrédulo, mientras sentía un peso sobre mis hombros… un peso literal.

Ella se colocó frente a nosotros y, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, pronunció:

—¡La misma! ¿Los he sorprendido?

Definitivamente, era Mimi: su cabello castaño, su ropa rosa, su impuntualidad, su expresión despreocupada y su alegría desbordante. Noté que sus pestañas lucían más grandes y que se había colocado un brillo labial rojizo. Como era de esperarse, Mimi cuidaba de su aspecto más que de cualquier otra cosa.

En todo caso, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿No que estaba en Estados Unidos? ¡Y ni siquiera estábamos de vacaciones! ¿Acaso era una visita exprés o algo por el estilo?

El primero al que se dirigió nuestra antigua compañera de aventuras fue a mí, pero cuando bajó la vista hacia Koushiro, una expresión de espanto se apoderó de su rostro.

—¡Koushiro! —chilló— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El pobre pelirrojo se estaba apoyando sobre mí, aparentemente, para no caer al suelo, porque no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para mantenerse en pie por su cuenta. Estaba pálido, casi parecía enfermo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Koushiro! —grité, tan asustado como Mimi, al notar que mi amigo luchaba por no desvanecerse —¿Estás bien?

Koushiro no respondió, solo emitió un gemido que indicaba que aun estaba consciente.

¿Pero qué demonios? No entiendo por qué de pronto se ve tan mal cuando parecía estar bien hace solo unos instantes.

—Koushiro, ¿te sientes muy mal? —preguntó Mimi, evidentemente preocupada— ¿No quieres que busquemos una banca o algo donde puedas sentarte? —nuestro amigo negó con la cabeza— _¡Okey!_ Los llevaré a un lugar donde podamos estar más cómodos, chicos —anunció, confiadísima—. Seguro que Koushiro cambiará la cara en cuanto lleguemos.

Recé para mis adentros para que no nos llevara al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva o a hacer cosas de chicas. Además, aun no nos había explicado por qué se encontraba en Japón. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Mientras seguíamos a Mimi, el malestar de Koushiro parecía ir disminuyendo. De pronto, lo oí susurrar:

—Es más alta que yo.

Entonces comprendí que Koushiro no solo estaba impactado, sino también horrorizado al comprobar que la chica que le gusta sigue siendo más alta que él.

Observé disimuladamente los pies de Mimi y analicé las botas blancas que llevaba puestas. Me fijé en si tenían tacones, ya que recuerdo bien que ella solía usar zapatos con plataforma y eso, lógicamente, siempre la hacía parecer más alta.

—Está usando tacón alto —le respondí a mi amigo en un susurro—, puede que sea eso.

—¿Qué ocurre con mis tacones, Jou? —preguntó Mimi con curiosidad, mirándome por encima del hombro.

¡Diablos! No pensé que me escucharía.

—¡Ah! Esto… tus botas son muy lindas, Mimi —me apresuré a contestar y solté una risa nerviosa. Ella rió, divertida.

—No sabía que te fijabas en esas cosas. Creo que te he subestimado todos estos años —sonrió, complacida.

—Soy más observador de lo que parezco —pronuncié, nervioso, temiendo que mi comentario anterior convenciera a Mimi de que debíamos salir de compras y no a un lugar donde pudiéramos relajarnos de verdad.

* * *

—Lo siento —se disculpó Koushiro cuando ya había recuperado el color de su rostro.

—Una disculpa no será suficiente —dijo Mimi, cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido—. Y yo que pensaba invitar hoy.

Koushiro, Mimi y yo nos encontrábamos en un restaurante italiano del barrio Shiodome. Siempre oí sobre la buena reputación que tenían los restaurantes de esta zona, pero nunca había estado en uno, y ahora pude comprobar que son muy lujosos… o tal vez fue Mimi quien escogió el más lujoso de todos. Con ella nunca se sabe.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, extrañado— ¿Pensabas pagar nuestro almuerzo tú sola?

—Pues sí, pero ahora le tocará a Koushiro pagarnos el postre.

—¿Qué? —pronunció el aludido, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque Jou no puso cara de muerto cuando me vio —le espetó, y apartó la mirada con desdén.

Los observé a ambos y suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme estar justo en medio de ellos dos? Aunque, de cierta forma, me aliviaba saber que Mimi ya no pensaba pagar toda la comida. Puede que suene muy anticuado, pero creo que no es de caballeros el que dos muchachos acepten que una chica les pague un almuerzo tan caro. Más tarde intentaría convencerla de que dividiéramos la cuenta entre todos.

En ese preciso instante apareció un mesero y tomó nuestra orden. En cuanto se marchó, Mimi me preguntó:

—¿Cómo van los estudios, Jou? Koushiro me contó que planeas entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esto… bien, supongo —respondí. Siempre me ha incomodado que me hagan preguntas de ese tipo, por lo que imploré para mis adentros que Mimi sintiera el irrefrenable impulso de preguntarle solo a Koushiro por su vida y se olvidara por completo de mí.

—Te deseo muchísima suerte —sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó que Koushiro parecía distraído— ¡Vamos, Koushiro! Si sigues así, pensaré que no estás contento de verme.

—Lo siento, Mimi-san.

Ambos se quedaron mudos y se observaron fijamente a los ojos. Pude sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y eso que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Te dije que no me trataras así —dijo ella con un tono tan frío que casi no la reconocí.

—Perdón —se disculpó nuevamente—, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Y cómo fue que lo conseguiste por chat?

—Las conversaciones por chat son diferentes, Mimi-san.

—¡Pero es tan fácil como quitar el maldito sufijo, Koushiro! ¡Es tan fácil como decirme "Mimi" a secas!

—No es tan fácil como parece.

Bueno… ya no estábamos hablando de mí, pero tampoco quería que peleáramos. ¿Es que acaso no había manera de que pudiésemos charlar en paz? Mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse…

—¡Siempre es lo mismo, Koushiro! No importa cuántas veces te diga las cosas, tú nunca me haces caso. ¿No comprendes lo molesto que es que un amigo de la infancia te trate como a una desconocida?

—No te trato como a una desconocida —la contradijo Koushiro. Se veía realmente incómodo.

—¡Sí lo haces!

_—Solo di lo que sientes._

Miyako, ha llegado el momento de seguir tu consejo.

—¡Mimi, ya basta! —exclamé con el ceño fruncido, dejando caer la palma de mi mano sobre la mesa— ¡Te apareces en Japón sin explicarnos nada y lo primero que haces después de no habernos visto en meses es ponerte a pelear con Koushiro! ¿Qué actitud es esa?

Mimi se quedó muda, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Koushiro me observó, pasmado, y es que nunca antes me había atrevido a poner a nadie en su sitio.

Al final, hacerme respetar no era tan difícil como pensé.

—Perdón —pronunció, avergonzada—. Tienes razón, Jou; ni siquiera les he dicho por qué estoy aquí. Me estoy comportando como una tonta. Perdón, chicos.

Mimi nos contó que planeaba reunirse con Sora en un principio, pero su madre cayó enferma de pronto y nuestra amiga deportista tuvo que hacerse cargo de su casa y de su propia madre. Entonces, le propuso a Mimi que se juntara con nosotros.

—Dijo que Jou siempre se presiona demasiado y que le haría bien salir a comer por ahí.

Apreté los dientes y maldije para mis adentros. No puedo creer que Sora me conozca mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo, aunque reconozco que me enterneció saber que estaba preocupada por mí. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de olvidarme de los estudios por un rato.

—Y como sé que Koushiro también anda un poco raro —prosiguió Mimi—, le pedí que los citara a ustedes por mí.

¿Cómo? ¿Koushiro está raro?

…

Sí, puede que esté raro a ojos de otros. A mí no me lo parece porque sé que, desde que descubrió que le gusta Mimi, está más serio que de costumbre. Después de todo, que la persona que te gusta viva tan lejos de tu hogar debe ser frustrante.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás de visita? —pregunté a nuestra amiga.

—¿Visita? —rió— ¡Vine para quedarme! Regresé para estudiar en Japón ¡y no pienso marcharme nunca más!

Tanto Koushiro como yo la observamos con los ojos desorbitados y nuestras bocas se abrieron solas de la sorpresa.

¿Mimi pensaba quedarse en Japón? ¿No regresaría a Estados Unidos?

—Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando —colocó un dedo sobre su mejilla y miró hacia el techo—. Volveré durante las vacaciones de verano para visitar a mis amigos de Nueva York —y nos observó a ambos con una mirada que denotaba nostalgia, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa—, pero no quiero seguir viviendo lejos del lugar en donde me crie. Hice muchos amigos allá, pero nunca serán tan importantes como los que me acompañaron en el Digimundo. Existe algo así como una conexión especial entre nosotros, ¿no piensan lo mismo que yo?

Las palabras de Mimi me conmovieron. Me hacía feliz saber que una antigua compañera de aventuras ya no seguiría viviendo lejos.

—Voy al baño —fue lo único que dijo Koushiro antes de levantarse de su asiento y alejarse de nosotros.

—¡Oye, Koushiro! —lo llamó Mimi, y chasqueó la lengua cuando vio que nuestro amigo no se detuvo siquiera para mirarla— ¡Ay! ¿Cómo es posible? —se cruzó de brazos— Jou, ¿ahora entiendes por qué estaba discutiendo con él? Está más raro que nunca. Además, nunca sé en qué está pensando.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con nuestra orden. Depositó nuestras bebidas y los tres platos rebosantes de deliciosa comida italiana en cada uno de los puestos, incluido el pedido de Koushiro. Hecho esto, preguntó si necesitábamos algo más, y cuando le respondimos que no, se marchó.

—Pero qué camarero tan guapo —murmuró Mimi con una sonrisa picarona—… ¡Como te estaba diciendo! —pronunció de pronto, causando que me sobresaltara— Estoy segura de que Koushiro me esconde algo.

—Tal vez debes darle tiempo. Puede que todavía no se sienta preparado para decirte qué es lo que lo tiene así.

Tomé el tenedor entre mis dedos, pero no quería comenzar a comer sin Koushiro.

—¿Entonces tú sí sabes qué le está pasando? —inquirió, y su mirada tan intensa me obligó a apartar la vista. Debía estar muy preocupada por él, sin duda.

—Iré a buscarlo, ¿está bien? —respondí, tratando de evitar su pregunta, y me puse de pie para dirigirme al baño.

Mimi es tan perceptiva que debería ser considerada un peligro para los hombres.

* * *

—¿Koushiro? —lo llamé en cuanto atravesé el umbral de la puerta —¿Dónde estás?

Una de las puertas de los excusados se abrió y divisé una cabellera pelirroja entre las sombras.

Con la cabeza gacha, Koushiro se acercó a los lavabos, apoyó las manos sobre la encimera y se miró en el espejo. Desde ese ángulo no podía ver su rostro, pero tuve el presentimiento de que él no quería ser visto, por lo cual permanecí quieto en mi lugar.

—Acaban de servirnos la comida —informé—. Debemos darnos prisa o se…

Escuché un sollozo, y después, otro. Por un segundo me asusté, pero casi de inmediato comprendí que no había por qué alarmarse.

—Mimi está de vuelta —pronunció con dificultad.

Me coloqué a su lado y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, Koushiro… Mimi está de vuelta.

* * *

—Oye, Jou, no pude decírtelo antes, pero ¡estás muy alto! —comentó Mimi— ¿Cómo has podido crecer tanto en el poco tiempo que estuve fuera?

—¿Ah? ¿De verdad? —pregunté, desconcertado.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura de que has crecido mucho!

Mimi no estuvo precisamente "poco tiempo" fuera del país. La última vez que la vi fue hace ocho meses, pero qué más da… el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente para cada uno.

—Tendré que medirme para confirmarlo. Tampoco es que me sienta más alto…

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ya verás que tengo razón.

Admití para mis adentros que extrañaba a Mimi, siempre comentando cosas con tanta seguridad, siempre tan alegre y transparente.

—La comida estaba deliciosa, Mimi-san —dijo Koushiro con una sonrisa. Su ánimo había cambiado por completo—. Muchas gracias por llevarnos a ese lugar.

—Qué bien que les haya gustado. Ese restaurante es uno de los mejores de Minato.

—Tú siempre te dedicas a mirar recomendaciones, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

También me alegraba de ver que esos dos no habían vuelto a discutir. Por lo visto, Mimi conoce demasiado bien a nuestro amigo y sabe cuándo algo anda mal y cuándo no. Solo espero que no descubra lo que él siente por ella antes de que el mismo Koushiro decida sincerarse.

Antes de separarnos en la estación de metro-tren, intercambiamos números de teléfono, ya que ella se había visto obligada a comprar un nuevo celular debido al cambio de país.

Después de habernos despedido de Mimi, Koushiro y yo tomamos un tren de regreso a casa.

—No sé cómo diablos me voy a concentrar en los exámenes finales ahora que Mimi regresó a Japón —confesó Koushiro cuando ya nos encontrábamos dentro de un vagón, aunque no se oía molesto; casi parecía estar pensando en ello con ironía.

No supe qué responder. La verdad, yo también estaba bastante confundido desde que Miyako se me había declarado.

—Ahora debemos centrarnos en estudiar —dije con seguridad, aunque sentí que traicionaba a una parte de mí mismo al decir estas palabras.

Se hizo un silencio. Lo único que nos acompañaba era el sonido sordo del tren moviéndose sobre los rieles.

—Ojalá Mimi hubiera comentado algo sobre mi altura también —dijo Koushiro de pronto. Me sentí un poco mal por él, pero estaba seguro de que la diferencia entre ambos no era tan grande como parecía.

—Mimi no es más alta que tú. Un día que no esté usando tacones te darás cuenta.

—¿Eso crees? —meditó mis palabras unos instantes— Pues espero que sea cierto —comentó con una expresión tan seria que hasta me hizo gracia. Me sorprendía que Koushiro se preocupara tanto por una trivialidad.

—Suerte, Koushiro —le sonreí.

—Suerte para ti también, Jou —dijo él, sonriendo de vuelta.

—¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

—Tú ya sabes.

Lo observé, extrañado, hasta que capté la indirecta de mi amigo y me sentí muy incómodo.

_"¿Qué voy a hacer?..._

* * *

Wow, nunca pensé que las cosas que aprendí viendo Miracle Train me ayudarían con un fanfic! xD

***Shiodome: **Es un área de Minato llena de rascacielos. Por los alrededores de la estación de metro-tren se pueden encontrar numerosos restaurantes, hoteles y oficinas de negocios. Los restaurantes más famosos de la zona son los de comida italiana.

Daré una corta explicación sobre la discusión entre Mimi y Koushiro, para los que no entendieron el por qué:

En Japón es normal usar sufijos para tratar a la gente. Hay algunos que indican cercanía y otros que indican respeto y distancia emocional. "-san" suele utilizarse para tratar con personas que no son muy cercanas a ti, pero también para mostrar un respeto moderado (hay otros que sirven para mostrar un alto respeto, por ejemplo). Es una formalidad que Koushiro mostraba muy a menudo en la serie (a todos los trataba con "-san"), y el que no se sienta capaz de llamar a Mimi por su nombre de pila después de tanto tiempo es… curioso, no creen?

Qué opinan? Están contentos con la sorpresa que les di? Ya saben que me gustan los giros inesperados xD

En un comienzo tenía pensado hacer ocho capítulos + un epílogo, pero tal y como van las cosas, creo que esto se alargará unos tres capítulos más. Supongo que es normal y que a nadie le molestará :D

Prometo que el próximo cap será más divertido. Sí, la historia anduvo alejándose de lo cómico, el ambiente se siente muy tenso al leer, pero pronto volverán a reírse con los demás personajes!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar!


	8. La primera celebración

Yahooo! -saluda como Mimi en el cap anterior-

Me extrañaron? -saca su escudo para tomates y se coloca en posición defensiva-

Pues yo también extrañaba dedicarle tiempo a esta historia, pero pasaron mil cosas (sí, de verdad, MIL cosas T_T y los cambios aun no terminan xDU) y eso me retrasó con varios de mis fanfics, pero ya volví a la carga, y cuando digo que volví a la carga, me refiero a que regresé CON TODOOOOO! -lanza al aire un potente grito de amazona (?)-

Como prometí, este capítulo será más divertido que el anterior, y resultó ser más largo que todos los que he escrito anteriormente, así que prepárense :3!

Enjoy!

* * *

El periodo de exámenes terminó.

Tras haber dado mi último examen, regresé a casa y dormí doce horas seguidas. Estaba agotado tras haber estudiado tanto, y claro, el estrés por el cual pasé también me había quitado mucha energía.

Koushiro y yo revisamos nuestros resultados en el panel principal de la escuela el lunes de la semana siguiente.

Habíamos aprobado todas nuestras materias.

Mis resultados en matemáticas, ciencias e historia fueron los mejores de la preparatoria, y mi puntaje general me ayudó a clasificar como uno de los mejores estudiantes de la capital. También fui aceptado en la Universidad de Tokyo y recibí una beca gracias a mis calificaciones.

Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo, pero también me sentía muy ansioso, porque este éxito solo sería el comienzo de todas las difíciles pruebas que la vida me pondría de ahora en adelante.

Debía ser fuerte y perseverante si quería cumplir mi gran sueño.

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación tendría lugar el día viernes de esa misma semana. Aun quedaban cuatro días y, por el momento, no teníamos que preocuparnos de nada que tuviera relación con nuestros estudios, pero en mi vida personal todavía quedaban asuntos pendientes…

—Jou, ¿de verdad necesitas que te lo diga? —preguntó Koushiro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—… Tomaré eso como un sí —suspiró.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? No entiendo.

—Jou, a ti te gusta Miyako.

Tardé unos segundos en procesar y comprender las palabras de mi amigo. Cuando me di cuenta de que no era una sugerencia, sino una afirmación, mi corazón dio un salto y mi rostro comenzó a arder.

—¡¿Q-Q-Quéeeeee?!

—Lo sabía, no te habías dado cuenta.

Resultaba chocante la forma en la que me hablaba, como si supiera más de mi persona que yo mismo.

—¡P-Pero Koushiro! ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es verdad.

—¡Pero es demasiado extraño que hables como si fuera una verdad absoluta! —alegué, nerviosísimo— ¡Estamos hablando de algo subjetivo! N-No es como si comentáramos algo acerca de la inflación o sobre los resultados de nuestros exámenes, ¡estamos hablando de algo que solo yo puedo saber! Y… ¡y aun así, pareces estar muy seguro de que me…!

No, no me sentía capaz de decir "me gusta Miyako" en voz alta.

—Te pasó lo mismo con Yamaguchi-san —argumentó—. No entendías por qué tenías tantas ganas de ser su amigo hasta que tu hermano Shin bromeó con que te gustaba alguien.

Una vez más recordé a Yamaguchi-san y me pregunté qué demonios pasaba conmigo. Después de lo que dijo Koushiro, ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Miyako y, sin embargo, me aterraba la idea de que ella terminara olvidándose de mí y se fijara en otro chico. Más de una vez había pensado en ello.

Además, justo hoy era el White Day y yo aun no tenía una respuesta decente para ella.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Hablar con ella. En un par de horas la veremos en la fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

Ese mismo día asistiríamos a la fiesta que habían organizado los muchachos en casa de Sora. Todos los antiguos Elegidos estábamos invitados.

De pronto me quedé helado, y la verdad cayó sobre mí como una losa.

Koushiro tenía razón: a mí me gustaba Miyako. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? ¡Es obvio que me tiene que gustar una chica que me pone nervioso cada vez que la veo y en la cual pienso la mayor parte del día!

—Me siento tan tonto —confesé.

—No te sientas así, son cosas que pasan.

Sonreí con ironía. Al parecer, Koushiro y yo habíamos intercambiado nuestros papeles.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas —comentó mi amigo, como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos. Al parecer, nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos que ya casi nos leíamos la mente.

—O tal vez sea el amor el que siempre nos está dando sorpresas —comenté, sin poder quitarme la sonrisa irónica del rostro.

—Sí, tal vez…

* * *

Tras habernos cambiado el uniforme por ropa de calle y preparado nuestros bolsos y mochilas, nos encontramos a la salida del edificio donde vivía Koushiro y, desde allí, caminamos a casa de Sora.

Llegamos veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Fuera del edificio se encontraban Daisuke y Miyako. Cuando la vi a ella, mi corazón dio un salto y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Por los nervios ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar qué estarían haciendo allí tan temprano.

—¡Holaaa! —nos saludó Miyako desde lejos, agitando una de sus manos en el aire.

—¡Conque aquí estabas, rompecorazones! —gritó Daisuke, quien parecía más animado que de costumbre.

Oír aquello fue letal: mi rostro se encendió de inmediato y el corazón casi me atravesó el pecho. Abrí los ojos como platos y me pregunté por qué demonios no nací con la habilidad para teletransportarme a voluntad.

Nuestra amiga fulminó a Daisuke con la mirada y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —protestó él.

—¿Y más encima preguntas? —lo interrogó, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué crees que no te lo conté antes? ¡Porque sabía que terminarías haciendo un comentario fuera de lugar! —le espetó.

—¡Yo puedo decir lo que quiera!

—¡Cállate, tarado!

Koushiro rió por lo bajo. Ojalá yo pudiera reír también…

—¡No hice nada malo! —continuó defendiéndose nuestro amigo de cabello granate— ¡Solo trataba de darle ánimos a Jou!

_"Daisuke, solo estás empeorando las cosas_ —pensé, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aquella incómoda situación finalizara lo antes posible.

—¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! —le espetó Miyako.

—¿Y por qué no?

Miyako y yo nos miramos por una milésima de segundo. No me sentía capaz de mantenerle la mirada justo ahora que había "descubierto" mis sentimientos por ella.

—No te metas, Daisuke —fue lo último que dijo ella antes de adentrarse en el edificio.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué le pasa? —se preguntó él, aun sin comprender— ¿Dije algo malo?

Koushiro y yo nos acercamos a Daisuke. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Gomamon se asomó por un costado de mi bolso.

—¡Jou, tengo hambre! —exclamó sin ningún pudor ni cuidado.

—¡Gomamon! —grité y lo empujé de vuelta hacia el interior— ¡Te dije que no salieras hasta que te avisara!

—Pero tengo hambre… —insistió.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no debes llamar la atención en lugares públicos!

—¡Pero Jouuuu! —protestó como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Suspiré, resignado.

—Koushiro, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Cuando Gomamon tiene hambre se vuelve muy molesto.

Mi amigo pelirrojo asintió.

* * *

Para cuando tocamos el timbre del departamento de Sora, Daisuke continuaba diciendo que no entendía por qué Miyako se había molestado con él. Koushiro le aconsejó que no hiciera insinuaciones sobre ella y yo porque era un asunto delicado. Y sí que lo era: cuando el tema salía a flote, me ponía tan nervioso que mi corazón amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo iba a disimular aquello si alguien más me preguntaba por Miyako? Es decir, ¿cómo diablos puede uno esconder el hecho de que le falta el aire y que sus manos tiemblan sin control?

—Tranquilo, Jou —oí susurrar a Koushiro.

—¿Eh?

—Relájate, estás muy tenso.

¿De verdad estaba tenso? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan evidente? ¡Necesito mantener la calma! ¡Ni siquiera le he hablado a Miyako y ya me siento fatal!

Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando Taichi nos abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal? —saludó e hizo un gesto, invitándonos a entrar. Koushiro y yo lo saludamos de vuelta y atravesamos el umbral— ¿Y tú por qué saliste? —le preguntó a Daisuke mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Tenía que recibir a Koushiro y Jou —respondió.

—Qué caballeroso de tu parte —bromeó el castaño.

—Es que Sora dijo que ellos siempre llegaban antes a las reuniones del grupo.

—Nos conoce bien —comentó Koushiro, sonriendo.

Mi mejor amigo y yo sacamos a nuestros respectivos compañeros digimon de nuestros bolsos.

—¡Libertad! —exclamó Gomamon, quien no cabía en sí de la alegría.

—Al fin —suspiró Tentomon—, ya me dolían las alas.

Agumon, Piyomon, Hawkmon y Veemon fueron a recibirlos de inmediato. Piyomon le convidó algo de comida a Gomamon, quien ya había vuelto a quejarse del hambre que tenía.

Nosotros, sus compañeros humanos, reímos al verlos tan alegres y activos como de costumbre.

En la sala de estar, sentadas sobre un sofá, se encontraban Sora y Miyako. La anfitriona se puso de pie y se acercó a saludarnos. Miyako, por su parte, se mantuvo en su sitio y nos hizo señas nuevamente mientras sonreía.

No entiendo cómo Miyako se veía tan tranquila mientras yo apenas conseguía disimular mis nervios.

—¿Cómo están, chicos?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondí, intentando parecer lo más tranquilo que se me hizo posible.

—Ya terminamos todos nuestros exámenes —contó Koushiro.

—O sea que son oficialmente libres —comentó Taichi, metiéndose en la conversación—. Si no me equivoco, ya todos los muchachos acabaron el trimestre. Qué alegría, ¿no?

—Y que lo digas —reí.

Capté por el rabillo del ojo que Daisuke había ido a hablar con Miyako. A ella no parecía habérsele pasado el enojo, pero ya los conocíamos a ambos y estábamos seguros de que harían las paces rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que, a pesar de que Koushiro y yo habíamos llegado veinte minutos antes, Miyako y Daisuke ya se encontraban allí. Lo de Taichi no me sorprende, ya que es el novio de Sora, pero mis dos _kouhai*_ me intrigaban. Cuando le pregunté por ello a Sora, ésta respondió:

—Es que ya sabes cómo es Daisuke, siempre quiere ayudar a Taichi —explicó—, y como Taichi me estaba ayudando a mí con los preparativos de la fiesta, pues él también se ofreció a colaborar. Y Miyako —Sora desvió la mirada, ceñuda—… pues no sé, simplemente llegó temprano.

Al oír lo que comentábamos sobre su amiga, Daisuke se apresuró a meterse en la conversación.

—Tal vez estaba muy ansiosa —sugirió, alzando las cejas. Koushiro se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—¡Daisuke! —chilló Miyako desde el sofá.

—¿Ansiosa por qué? —pregunté yo, sin comprender.

—Y bueno, mi madre pasará el día fuera —contó Sora, ignorando al trigueño—. Llegará por la noche.

—Así que tenemos toda la tarde para divertirnos —agregó su novio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Taichi, me da miedo cuando sonríes así —dijo Koushiro.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el aludido, desconcertado.

—Cada vez que lo haces se debe a que estás tramando algo.

—¡Oh, sí! —asintió— Yamato y yo preparamos unas historias de terror que los harán mojarse en los pantalones —aseguró mientras desviaba su mirada hacia mí.

Tragué saliva. Lo de mojarse en los pantalones no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Taichi y Yamato siempre contaban las mejores historias de terror, y renovaban su repertorio para cada fiesta o reunión de Elegidos. Debo decir que jamás han contado una historia que no me haya puesto la piel de gallina. Supongo que, ahora que Mimi está de vuelta en Japón —y ella es casi tan miedosa como yo—, esos dos se divertirán como nunca…

Un momento, cuando Daisuke dijo que Miyako estaba ansiosa…

…

Daisuke, ya van dos hoy día, y no sé si pueda soportar una tercera.

Me disculpé con los muchachos y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el baño. Por desgracia, llevaba tanto tiempo sin visitar la casa de Sora que no recordaba dónde quedaba…

—Jou —dijo nuestra amiga—, si buscas el baño, está al fondo del pasillo, a mano derecha.

—¡Gracias! —pronuncié sin siquiera voltear.

Entré al pequeño cuarto sin ponerle seguro a la puerta, ya que solo necesitaba mirarme al espejo y mojarme la cara.

Como me lo imaginaba, ya me había puesto colorado.

¡Kido Jou, te estás portando como un tonto! ¡No puedes seguir así! Los muchachos van a pensar que estás loco.

Oh, no, ahora estoy hablándome a mí mismo en tercera persona. Esto es malo…

Está bien, relájate… Ya has hablado con Miyako antes, no tiene por qué ser diferente ahora.

¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Daisuke debe aprender a comportarse y a tener empatía! Lo regañaré. Sí, eso haré.

De pronto, oí el timbre. Lavé mi cara solo con agua, me sequé con una toalla y regresé a la sala de estar lo más rápido que pude.

Allí, junto a los demás, se encontraban Iori y Ken, y cómo no, Wormmon y Armadimon. Los saludé a todos, y luego, los dos últimos fueron a jugar con los demás digimon.

Como era de esperarse, esos dos chicos habían llegado un poco antes de la hora acordada.

—Tan puntuales como siempre, ¿no? —dijo Taichi.

—Sí, supongo —rió Ken.

—La puntualidad es importante, Taichi-san —respondió Iori con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Tomamos asiento en los sillones y charlamos un rato, hasta que llegaron Yamato, Takeru y Hikari junto a Tailmon, Gabumon y Patamon. Mientras nosotros saludábamos a nuestros amigos, sus digimon se sumaron a los juegos de sus demás compañeros digitales.

Y cómo no, la última en llegar fue Mimi, con quince minutos de retraso.

—_¡Aloha,_ chicooos! —saludó una animada Mimi, quien llevaba el cabello tomado en una elegante cola de caballo y lucía un pomposo vestido de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Miyako corrió a abrazarla, como era de esperarse.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —chilló nuestra amiga de anteojos.

Sora y Hikari fueron las siguientes en acercarse a saludarla.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¡Te ves genial! —dijo Hikari— El color turquesa te favorece.

¿Turquesa? Yo pensé que su vestido era celeste. Pareciera que las mujeres poseen una mayor sensibilidad al espectro visible que nosotros, los hombres… o puede que solo se fijen más.

—Ay, muchas gracias —rió la recién llegada—. Quería usar algo con corte imperio y, justo ayer, mamá me regaló esta hermosura —contó.

Inconscientemente, miré a Koushiro y noté que sonreía, pero no como solía hacerlo. Su sonrisa de ahora era… ¿cómo decirlo? Me transmitía lo contento que estaba de tener a Mimi de vuelta, y tal vez un par de cosas más.

—Qué linda se ve hoy, ¿no? —le susurré disimuladamente.

—E-Esto… s-sí —asintió, sonrojándose.

Y después de que todos saludáramos a Mimi, Taichi anunció:

—¡Ha llegado la hora de comer!

Los demás soltamos exclamaciones de alegría. Tanto charlar nos había dado hambre.

Taichi, Sora, Piyomon y Agumon fueron llevando desde la cocina hacia la mesa del comedor montones de platos de cartón rebosantes de comida para cóctel. Cuando nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa, algunos de los chicos comenzaron a picotear en seguida, mientras que yo esperé a que todos los platos fueran servidos antes de sacar algo.

Casi todos los presentes atiborraron de preguntas a Mimi. Como había pasado ocho meses y medio fuera de Japón, tanto ella como los demás tenían cosas que contarse. Yo no me incluyo porque no suelo hablar de mí mismo.

De esta manera, nuestra amiga pasó a ser el centro de atención, y nos enteramos de que había tomado clases particulares en Nueva York de corte y confección, baile, canto y cocina.

—Con las clases de canto llevo ya un par de años, pero las demás las comencé por curiosidad, ¡y no me arrepiento de nada! —aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y qué clase de cosas aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó Miyako, quien siempre mostraba un enorme interés por todo lo que decía su ídola.

—Muchas cosas, sobre todo repostería.

—Y supongo que aprovechaste de ganar dinero vendiendo galletas y esas cosas —inquirió Daisuke—, ¿o no?

—Ojalá —rodó los ojos—. Una vez intenté vender pastel en mi escuela, pero terminé regalándolo todo —contó—. Soy un desastre para los negocios —confesó con una risita.

—¿Y qué tal las clases de canto? —fue Yamato quien preguntó esta vez— ¿Pudiste sacarle partido a tu voz soprano?

—¡Por supuesto! —guiñó un ojo— Ahora alcanzo notas altísimas. Y no pienso dejar de practicar, así que retomaré las clases aquí, en Japón.

—Eso es fantástico —dijo Hikari—. Te deseo mucha suerte —sonrió.

—Más tarde haremos un karaoke, —adelantó Sora—; ahí tendrás la oportunidad de mostrarnos lo que has aprendido, Mimi.

—¡Genial! —exclamó la castaña, contentísima.

De pronto, oímos a Taichi hacer un llamado:

—¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Solicito su atención! —pidió, y cuando los demás presentes guardamos silencio, retomó la palabra— Como todos sabemos, estamos aquí para celebrar el fin de este año escolar. Espero que hayan aprobado, especialmente tú, Daisuke.

—¡Oye! —reaccionó el aludido— ¡Por supuesto que aprobé! ¡No soy tan tonto!

Todos reímos.

—Y bien —prosiguió—, aunque las notas de Daisuke sean un tema preocupante…

—¡Taichi-saaan! —gimoteó nuestro amigo, causando que riéramos a su costa otra vez.

—Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó, conteniendo una risotada—. Como iba diciendo, a quien más debemos animar en este momento es a Jou.

Al oír aquello me sobresalté. ¿Animarme? ¿Estaba hablando de mí? ¿De verdad?

—Nuestro buen amigo, portador del emblema de la sinceridad y futuro médico —me presentó Taichi, a quien le gustaba ponderar en estas situaciones a pesar de que ya todos me conocían— ¡acaba de ser aceptado en la Universidad de Tokyo!

A mi alrededor escuché múltiples murmullos de sorpresa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nuestros digimon también se habían sumado a la reunión en torno a la mesa del comedor.

—¿Es cierto eso, _senpai_? —preguntó Ken.

—Jou debe ser una persona muy inteligente —opinó Agumon.

—¡Sí que lo es! —aseguró Gomamon.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron varios de mis amigos a tiempos diferentes.

De pronto, me sentí demasiado nervioso, y la causante esta vez no era Miyako, sino el hecho de estar recibiendo demasiada atención. Sé que en esta ocasión se trataba de algo positivo, pero me abrumaba sentir las miradas de todos puestas en mí.

—¡Hagamos un brindis! —propuso Mimi.

—¿Qué les parece si le dedicamos unas palabras a Jou? —sugirió Yamato.

—Creo que es una excelente idea —asintió Sora.

—Chicos… —musité. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

Taichi se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo empiezo —anunció. Tomó un vaso de plástico de la mesa y lo llenó de bebida. Los demás lo imitamos—. Jou —comenzó diciendo mi amigo—, me alegra enormemente ver que has crecido para convertirte en una excelente persona. Espero que sigas haciendo honor a tu emblema y no pierdas aquella cualidad tan valiosa que tienes: tu sinceridad.

—En el Digimundo demostraste en más de una ocasión que eras un muchacho valiente —afirmó Yamato—, así que no flaquees y muéstrales todo tu potencial a tus profesores y compañeros de carrera, no solo como alumno, sino también como ser humano.

—Ojalá no sean muy duros contigo en la universidad —dijo Mimi—, aunque sé que te irá genial por lo inteligente y estudioso que eres. ¡Que tengas mucha suerte!

—Estamos seguros de que serás una persona exitosa —sonrió Takeru—. Por favor, continúa esforzándote día a día.

—Durante los últimos años has sido un ejemplo a seguir para mí —habló Iori—, y sé que también lo has sido para los demás. Te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, Jou-senpai.

—Eres responsable e inteligente, Jou —me halagó Hikari—. Me han contado que tu carrera es muy difícil, pero sé que te convertirás en un gran profesional.

—Sigue siendo amable y considerado —pidió Sora con su tono maternal—, sin importar lo duro que pueda ser el mundo de los adultos. Por favor, nunca dejes de ser tú mismo. Eres nuestro amigo y te queremos mucho.

Cuando llegó el turno de Miyako, mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho.

—Jou, confío en ti y en tus capacidades —declaró—. Siempre ayudas a tus amigos cuando lo necesitan, y creo que es hermoso que quieras dedicar tu vida a ayudar a más gente todavía. Eso sí, no te olvides de nosotros: cuando seas tú el que necesite algo, te ayudaremos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Vamos, Ken —animó Daisuke a su mejor amigo—, tú también di algo!

—Esto —pronunció tímidamente Ken—… no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero —bajó la mirada unos instantes, y luego, me sonrió—… Nuestros mejores deseos para usted, _senpai._

—¡Sé fuerte y nunca te rindas! —exclamó Daisuke con una gran sonrisa, mostrándome un pulgar en alto— ¡Demuéstrale al mundo que eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas! ¡Nadie le gana tan fácilmente a un Niño Elegido!

El resto vitoreó aquellas palabras.

Llegados a ese punto, mis ojos ya se habían tornado vidriosos. Los observé a todos, profundamente conmovido. Cuando me detuve en Koushiro, él me enseñó una discreta sonrisa.

—Supongo que sobran las palabras después de todo lo que ya te han dicho. Solo me queda decirte que tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

En ese momento ya no pude hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Agaché la cabeza y comencé a llorar.

De pronto, una mano muy cálida tomó uno de mis puños apretados, y cuando escuché su voz a mis espaldas, supe de quién se trataba.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —chilló Miyako, y todos se acercaron a mí para envolverme con sus brazos. Aunque yo seguía siendo el más alto de los Elegidos, estoy seguro de que nadie que se encontrara observándonos desde fuera podría haberme visto en medio de todos ellos.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo difícil que era mantener un abrazo entre tantas personas, comenzamos a reír. Y sí, fui capaz de reír mientras lloraba. Fue una sensación algo extraña.

En ese momento, todos mis amigos exclamaron:

—¡Éxito, Jou!

* * *

Y cómo no, aquí tienen más glosario xD

***Senpai y kouhai:** En ambientes escolares, estos términos son utilizados para dirigirse o referirse a un miembro de un grado superior o inferior al propio, donde _senpai_ es quien está en un curso superior, y _kouhai_, quien está en el inferior. Para más información pueden buscar estos términos en Internet :'D

Debo decir que aquí aproveché de desarrollar casi todos los aspectos que me faltaban de Jou, como su torpeza y sus despistes. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que pasaran un buen rato leyendo xD También espero que los cortos discursos de cada personaje hayan quedado lo suficientemente IC u.u

Nota: Les recuerdo que yo uso únicamente los nombres originales de los personajes, por lo que coloqué Armadimon en vez de Armadillomon (el segundo es el nombre adaptado por los gringos) y lo mismo hice con Tailmon (Gatomon)

Aprovecho de anunciar que, oficialmente, a este fic le quedan dos capítulos más un epílogo. En el siguiente, Jou seguirá contando lo que ocurrió en la fiesta (el cap me estaba quedando demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo en dos, ok? xD)

Ya llevo muy avanzado el siguiente capítulo. Envíenme sus energías para terminarlo pronto! XD -recibe un tomatazo volador- :'D y bueno, también recibiré sus tomatazos por haberles hecho esperar tanto ;_; Nuevamente pido disculpas!

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por su constante apoyo!


End file.
